


Невесомость

by platepants, usbsushi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usbsushi/pseuds/usbsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара незамысловатых коктейлей — и конечности одного из лучших пилотов военно-космического флота, национального героя и просто красавца уже заплетались, глаза фокусировались с трудом, а язык был готов нести всякое не по уставу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невесомость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015 для команды Kuroko no Basuke  
> Беты: вайтлоу, Emberstone  
> Иллюстрация к тексту, тизер от yorki: [Невесомость](https://vimeo.com/136960100)

**2267 год, общежитие Токийского университета**

  _— Если наши расчеты верны, мы окажемся на месте через два с половиной месяца._

  _Отблески пламени голографического камина плясали на стенах. Этот миг запомнится им навсегда — именно сейчас жизнь делала тот поворот, после которого нет пути назад. Впереди вся жизнь; их ждет целая бесконечность открытий, и вскоре весь мир будет у их ног._

  _— Верится с трудом._

  _— Полагаю, это настоящий прорыв._

  _— Профессор Томпсон с тобой бы не согласился._

  _— Что ж, тогда мы не возьмем его с собой._

  _— Иногда и у тебя просыпается чувство юмора, я поражен._

  _Они все сделают, у них получится. Вместе._

 

* * *

 

  **2322 год**

 Первый день командировки; Кисе уже и забыл, когда в последний раз твердо стоял на ногах. Впрочем, это приятное ощущение продлилось недолго. Пара незамысловатых коктейлей — и конечности одного из лучших пилотов военно-космического флота, национального героя и просто красавца уже заплетались, глаза фокусировались с трудом, а язык был готов нести всякое не по уставу. Приличный алкоголь на орбитальной станции не водился, поэтому отвыкший отряд захмелел чертовски быстро. Вдобавок, эйфория от последней победы кружила голову не хуже спиртного, усиливая его эффект.

 Четвертый бар на пути их развеселой компании оказался тематическим, с определенным, гм, уклоном. Мерцающая вывеска над входом гласила «Только для мальчиков». Кисе прыснул, разглядывая охранника в латексном костюме и ошейнике с шипами.

 Почему бы и нет?

 Каких-то полчаса — и вот они, обвешанные неоновыми обручами и донельзя счастливые, уже сидели за лучшим столом, который ломился от спиртного. Кисе игриво подмигивал парням, посылавшим ему выпивку, Хаякава и вовсе танцевал, шлепая юнцов по задницам.

 Скинув форменный пиджак, Кисе закатал рукава белоснежной рубашки, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц и, надвинув на голову лиловый неоновый обруч, нарек себя королем Голубого Конька — или как там называлось это заведение.

 От вспышек света он то и дело жмурился, электронная музыка резала уши и вибрациями отдавалась где-то в желудке. Качая головой в такт, Кисе опрокинул в себя радужный шот и огляделся по сторонам. Его разглядывали как минимум трое — пожирали и раздевали взглядом, и, вполне возможно, кто-то уже трахал его в своем воображении.

 Завершив обзорную экскурсию, Кисе собирался опрокинуть очередной шот, но случайно встретился глазами с хмурым парнем у стойки, который — Кисе был уверен на все сто — пялился на него, а, когда перехватил его взгляд, нехотя отвернулся, словно делал Кисе великое одолжение.

 Вау.

 И почему же он такой невеселый на этом празднике жизни?

 Кисе даже протрезвел немного, рассматривая незнакомца. Маловероятно, чтобы тот был обделен вниманием. Наверняка хотел за ним приударить, и не знал, как подойти к их большой и шумной компании. И его можно понять, кто бы устоял? Теперь сидит и шлет голубые позывные от барной стойки.

 Но время шло, его «поклонник» так ничего и не предпринял, а Кисе успел пропустить еще два или три коктейля, отвлечься на друзей и несколько раз сходить до туалета и обратно. И, конечно, он не пялился все время на того парня, ожидая знака внимания. Просто зацепился взглядом. Снова.

 Кисе глубоко вдохнул, встал, слегка пошатнувшись, и решительно двинулся в сторону бара. Достигнув своей цели, он плюхнулся на стул справа от незнакомца и повернулся к нему.

 Тот сидел в черной рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами и покручивал кончиками пальцев почти пустой стакан с нерастаявшим на дне льдом. Немного сутулый, поза расслабленная, внушающая. На Кисе даже внимания не обратил, зато смотрел исподлобья на кого-то у дальней стены, за баром. Лицо — серьезнее только поискать! Свой интерес к Кисе он все же здорово скрывал.

 — Дай угадаю, — Кисе уперся руками в стул и подался всем корпусом к незнакомцу. — Тебя недавно бросил парень, и ты пришел в клуб поведать бармену о своей тяжелой судьбе и, может, подцепить кого на ночь.

 Мгновенное преображение выражения от серьезного и опасного до удивленного, почти детского, заставила Кисе на секунду зависнуть. В следующую он победоносно ухмыльнулся — надо же, как ловко выбил парня из колеи.

 Кисе наклонился ниже и подмигнул:

 — Заметил, как ты меня глазами пожираешь. Спешу огорчить, я по этой части не особо, но ты можешь угостить меня выпивкой. Кто знает, может, стану посговорчивее. В порядке исключения. Так что, считай, я буквально спустился с небес на твой отчаянный зов, счастливчик.

 — Тяжело не зацепиться взглядом за такую пьянь, — низким, с хрипотцой, голосом буркнул «поклонник» и снова бросил взгляд поверх его плеча.

 Голос приятно отозвался в ушах, и Кисе только покивал блаженно, проворонив все, что ему сказали, зато заметил, что смотрят совсем не на него. Он обернулся, проследив за взглядом, и недобро прищурился.

 — Это он, да? Твой бывший? Оказывается, у тебя дурной вкус. Мне даже немного обидно, — водрузив на макушку парня неоновый обруч со своей головы, Кисе приподнялся на стуле, ерзая. — Хочешь, чтобы он поревновал?

 Кисе многозначительно подвигал бровями, сообщая, что он готов помочь. Чего не сделаешь ради любви!

 — Ага, — последовал ответ, — и ты, красавчик, нарисовался очень кстати.

 Кисе тут же придвинулся, переходя на заговорщический шепот:

 — Окей, говори, что делать. Я подыграю, — шепнул он, разглядывая ухо парня, такое же смуглое, как и он сам. — Но не суди строго. Считай, это мой… гомодебют.

 Вот он, шанс. И курсы актерского мастерства, на которые он ходил в старших классах, пригодятся.

 Приосанившись, Кисе эффектно откинул прядь со лба и положил ладонь на колено своему «поклоннику». От его прикосновения мышцы мигом напряглись, сам парень дернул бровью и, не отрываясь ни на миг от драгоценного объекта своего наблюдения, выдал:

 — Вау, кажется, мой бывший занервничал. Да ты просто космос.

 Кисе показалась ядовитая насмешка в этом низком голосе? Он хотел было что-нибудь ответить в таком же духе, чтобы продолжить беседу, но все стройные слова застряли в горле, потому что незнакомец, наконец, посмотрел на Кисе в упор. Даже полумрак и пьяная пелена не помешали разглядеть темные глаза.

 — Ох.

 Щеки ни с того ни с сего обожгло. Кисе подскочил как ужаленный, на одном выдохе оттарабанил «оченьрадмнепора» и умчался прочь, неловко споткнувшись на старте о собственную ногу.

 Ему вслед раздалось недоумённое «эй», но Кисе не обернулся.

 Вернувшись к своему столику, он кое-как протиснулся между сослуживцами, шумно болтавшими за жизнь, и, упав на свободное место, опрокинул в себя пару шотов. Обжигающая волна прокатилась по горлу и осела в желудке. Кисе потормошил за плечо своего захмелевшего и от того еще более хмурого, чем обычно, командира:

 — Кажется, я влюбился.

 Ответом послужили нетвердый подзатыльник и просьба не лезть из-за всякой ерунды к семпа... к старшим по званию.

 Кисе глубоко вздохнул, глазами ища в густом полумраке бара силуэт того парня. Разноцветные вспышки слепили глаза, а незнакомец словно испарился.

 Кисе еще толком не протрезвел, но за первую встречу уже было стыдно. Наверняка отбил у парня всю охоту узнать его получше.

 Тем временем их маленькая дружная компания росла как на дрожжах. На коленях командира, например, сидел симпатичный транс в коротком красном платье. Командир, очевидно, ошибочно принял его за девушку и радостно пускал слюни в декольте. Кисе щелкнул эту пару на телефон, еще немного горестно повздыхал по своей незавидной судьбе, стек под стол — иначе было не выбраться, — и отошел в туалет.

 Кисе махнул ладонью у индикатора, чтобы открыть дверь, и встал как вкопанный.

 От судьбы не уйдешь.

 Тот-самый-парень лишь искоса глянул на Кисе в зеркало и продолжил свое «грязное» дело, молча и невозмутимо.

 Кисе так и таращился, пока его вежливо не толкнули, прося пройти. Мотнув головой и невнятно извинившись, он перешагнул порог туалетной комнаты и, недолго думая, пристроился рядом.

 — И снова привет, — сказал он и получил в ответ еще один косой взгляд.

 Ну и самоуверенное же у него лицо. Ничего, Кисе в этом тоже не сильно отставал. Сдаваться он не любил и не собирался.

 Туалет был не лучшим местом для беседы. Кисе старался выглядеть максимально расслабленно и естественно, но кончики ушей все равно горели. Он приподнялся на носках, небрежно заглядывая через перегородку. Посмотреть, что там.

 О боже, да у него член!

 Без паники, Рёта. Голых мужиков ты видишь каждый день. В душе. Улыбайся, чтобы он не заметил, как ты ошарашен. Помни, между вами пробежала искра. Скажи что-нибудь. Хватит пялиться как идиот. В глаза смотри. Поговори с ним о чем-нибудь отвлеченном. Спроси, любит ли он...

 — Классный член!

 ...мюзиклы.

 — А?! — незабываемая палитра чувств на лице незнакомца надолго врежется Кисе в память.

 Кисе изобразил самое невинное выражение лица, на которое только был способен, будто это не он сейчас сделал комплимент хозяйству другого парня.

 — Перегнул палку? Это не очень уместно в данной ситуации? — в смятении затараторил Кисе. Но ведь тогда парень отреагировал бы более негативно? Так почему же он не отвечает. — Может, мне стоило сделать что-то…

 Честно сказать, Кисе даже растерялся от такой бурной реакции и не придумал ничего лучше, чем игриво шлепнуть своего нового знакомца по обтянутой джинсами упругой заднице, и совсем уж отчаянно добавить, что его Кисе зовут. Кисе Рёта.

 Незнакомец поперхнулся, ошарашенно повернулся к нему, все еще пытаясь застегнуть ширинку.

 Кисе не покидало ощущение, что он делает что-то не так.

 — Да ты… — незнакомец оглянулся по сторонам на соседей по писсуарам и замолк, будто усилием воли подавив в себе желание при них высказаться. Или сделать что-нибудь. Что-то очень мешало ему сорваться.

 — Мы тут с компанией, — невпопад ляпнул Кисе.

 — Такую толпу сложно не заметить.

 — Празднуем победу.

 — Все каналы об этом трещат.

 — Давно не был на Земле, жутко соскучился, — Кисе, путаясь в пальцах, все-таки справился со своей ширинкой. Ладно, подумал он, разговор не склеился, с кем не бывает. На утро он все забудет, и если будет вспоминать, то как неловкое приключение.

 Из открытого крана мягко зашумела вода.

 — Аомине Дайки, — представился незнакомец так неожиданно, что Кисе моргнул, не сразу поверив, что не ослышался. С ухмылкой Аомине посмотрел на его отражение в зеркале и опустил взгляд на свои руки. Кисе скосил взгляд следом.

 Ох.

 Он уставился на крепкие и жилистые предплечья, на кисти в мыльной пене, блестящие от воды. На запястья, на длинные пальцы. Смуглая кожа совсем его не портила, даже наоборот.

 Смотрел долго, пока не опомнился от шагов за спиной — кто-то еще зашел в туалет, — и быстро сполоснул руки. Так, Рёта, соберись. Плеснув воды в лицо и взбодрившись, он обошел своего нового знакомого со спины и с воодушевлением подхватил его под руку. Аомине заметно напрягся, но из хватки не вывернулся.

 — Ну что, Аоминеччи, угостить тебя чем-нибудь из того, чем скоро наверняка угостят меня?

 — «-ччи»? — вздернул бровь Аомине.

 Но Кисе, не слушая, уже тащил его к барной стойке.

 Как по щелчку, перед ними начали появляться самые разномастные коктейли. В пузатых, вытянутых и причудливых бокалах, с трубочками разных форм и цветов. Кисе только и успевал, что кивком благодарить угощавших. Выбрав самый розовый, с горой из взбитых сливок и вишенкой на вершине, он пододвинул его к Аомине. Вопреки ожиданиям, вместо того, чтобы возмутиться девчачьим выбором, Аомине с непроницаемым видом отпил сразу половину, потом дотянулся до коктейля Кисе и отхлебнул, будто сравнивая, у кого вкуснее. Облизнулся, собирая языком налипшие на тонких губах сливки, а те, что не слизнул, вытер тыльной стороной ладони. Кисе только раскрыл рот в немом возгласе и тут же закрыл. В этих непосредственности и жадности было что-то очаровательное, и он с любопытством следил за каждым его движением.

 — Ты испортил мне одно дело, красавчик, и никаких коктейлей не хватит, чтобы со мной расплатиться.

 Кисе понимающе закивал. На орбите он редко видел новые лица, кажется, в машине он проводил времени больше, чем со своим отрядом, и люди на Земле для него были до жути интересны.

 — Рассказывай все, что на душе, — Кисе мужественно приготовился к душераздирающей истории любви.

 — Устал, как собака, что тут скажешь, — вместо длинной истории просто сказал Аомине, потер переносицу и зевнул во весь рот.

 — Тогда начну я.

 Но не успел Кисе толком раскрыть рот, нетрезвой походкой к ним подошел командир отряда и накинул ему форменный пиджак на голову, буркнув, что пора бы и на базу вернуться.

 — Уже? — Кисе сверился с мерцающим циферблатом на запястье, от досады поджал губы и нехотя спрыгнул с высокого стула, с трудом удержав равновесие. — Пока, Аоминеччи, был рад знакомству! — с этими словами он крепко стиснул Аомине и отчалил, на ходу пытаясь надеть пиджак под ворчание командира.

 Только упав лицом в подушку, Кисе вспомнил, что не спросил номер или почту у своего нового знакомого. Впрочем, Кисе не первый раз намеренно или случайно забывал брать контакты. Невелика потеря.

 За день он успел избавиться от похмелья, посетить пару ресторанов, сфотографироваться с восторженными до потери пульса прохожими и даже немного заняться шоппингом. Разглядывал причудливо одетых людей, высотки из стекла и бетона, щупал прохладные листы на деревьях и полной грудью вдыхал воздух, у которого здесь был свой неуловимый запах. Настоящий воздух, нефильтрованный. Может, дело было в этом.

 Уже в густых сумерках, прогуливаясь — он честно уверял себя, что ненамеренно — мимо «Голубого конька», Кисе решил в него заглянуть. Может, его новый друг окажется там. Кисе даже поспрашивал барменов и пару парней, но с таким именем в баре никого не знали, а когда Кисе описал Аомине, только пожали плечами.

 Всю неделю Кисе забивал на свои формальные обязанности, пока один на руку тяжелый командир не поймал его за шкирку и не взвалил на него гору бумажной работы. Кисе разбирался с ней до самого утра, а на следующий день его потащили знакомиться с тем, как органы правопорядка работают на Земле.

 Кисе старательно отлынивал, когда его вместе с командиром приставили к участку: прикидывался, что случайно стер файл с направлением, притворялся больным и сбегал в город ни свет ни заря.

 — Это же простая формальность, — в итоге сказал он сам себе, проходя через широкие стеклянные двери гигантского серого небоскреба.

 Они просто должны торчать там для виду, толкать мотивационные речи, общаться с журналистами и, может, снять пару котят с дерева. Дурацкая программа. Одна мысль о таком времяпровождении нагоняла дикую тоску.

 — Это наша обязанность.

 Ага-ага. Сейчас скажет, перед людьми и всеми объединенными странами Земли. Исполнительности Касамацу было не занимать даже там, где она была и не слишком-то нужна.

 

* * *

 

— Ушел, — Аомине хлопнул папкой с рапортом по столу Имаёши. Идеально чистому, с аккуратно разложенными и упорядоченными файлами. Не то, что у него самого.

 Аомине убил добрых два часа на эту ерунду. Два часа, которые он мог провести в тире. Еще несколько таких рапортов, и почетное звание лучшего стрелка военной полиции уйдет к Вакамацу, чего он допустить никак не мог и не собирался.

 Остальные возились с делегацией, прибывшей с орбиты. Хорошо, что Аомине не дергали, к нему прикрепили только хмурого и бровастого коротышку, который не задавал лишних вопросов и делал все молча. Шум раздражал, утомлял и отвлекал, а у Аомине были дела и поважнее.

 — Через месяц Фея будет на тусовке у Такады в зоне Минато, — Аомине переступил с ноги на ногу.

 В молчании Имаёши было что-то настораживающее, чисто на инстинктивном уровне. Инстинкты Аомине еще ни разу не подводили, и даже годы совместной службы их не притупили.

 — А, может, ты просто облажался, работая под прикрытием? — спросил Имаёши и тут же поднял руки вверх. — Ой-ой, Аомине, шучу, только не смотри на меня так, а то убьешь. Безоговорочно верю в твои актерские таланты, — Имаёши опустил взгляд в рапорт и, уже не глядя на Аомине, помахал ладонью в сторону двери, выпроваживая его. — Иди-ка, займись своим подопечным из делегации. Ты что, свалил на него всю работу? Ходит как в воду опущенный.

 — Так займись им сам.

 — Не справишься — придется мне тесно с ним поработать. Не могу же я безответственно отнестись к такому визиту, в отличие от...   — Имаёши откровенно веселился. И почему этот скользкий хмырь — его начальник? Аомине не стал дослушивать, дежурно откланялся и побрел к себе.

 

 

В коридоре стоял гул голосов, как от роя пчел. Аомине шел словно через полосу препятствий — каждого обогни да обойди. На фоне их темной и строгой полицейской формы космические войска в своей парадной белой выделялись яркими пятнами, мешались с ней, пестря перед глазами.

 У поворота к своему кабинету Аомине толкнул кого-то плечом, буркнул «извините», даже не взглянув, а про себя спросил, когда эти толпы свалят обратно к себе на орбиту.

 Он уже провел айди-картой по замку, и дверь слабо пикнула, когда ему в спину крикнули:

 — Подождите!

 Вот черт, это по его душу. Что всем от него на...

 Нехотя обернувшись, Аомине чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте. На миг показалось, что у него галлюцинации. Судя по лицу окликнувшего, тот испытал схожие эмоции: растерянно замер, распахнул глаза c длинными ресницами в уголках, шевельнул губами, пытаясь что-то сказать.

 Только не говорите, что это он должен был быть вместе с тем бровастым коротышкой. То-то ему коротышка показался смутно знакомым. Аомине моргнул.

 Кисе опомнился первым: вытянулся по стойке смирно и отчеканил, высоко вздернув острый подбородок:

 — Кисе Рёта, старший лейтенант воздушно-космических войск, прибыл на службу в участок номер двадцать один.

 — А... Ага, — только и выговорил Аомине, с сомнением разглядывая его и в глубине души надеясь, что ему это просто мерещится.

 Тот случай в клубе уже казался каким-то нереальным, будто привиделся в дурацком сне. Аомине даже не мог сказать, какой черт его тогда дернул назвать свое имя, вместо того чтобы молча проигнорировать поползновения захмелевшего пилота и уехать домой, продумывать новые способы накрыть ту долбаную сеть с психотропной синтетикой внеземного происхождения.

 Он ещё раз приложил пропуск к идентификационному замку двери и приоткрыл ее, все еще не спуская глаз с Кисе. Тот сделал осторожный шаг, как кот, которому открыли дверь, но который все еще не был уверен, хочет ли он зайти, хотя полчаса назад был тверд в намерении попасть внутрь. Точно не галлюцинация.

 — Мое досье, — Кисе обеими руками протянул Аомине папку с файлами.

 Бросив на него взгляд исподлобья, Аомине взял папку и бросил ее на стол к остальным. Там царил жуткий бардак. Папки Пизанскими башнями громоздились друг на друге. Не уступая по размерам, прямо между ними, втиснулась еще одна стопка с самым дорогим — журналами с гравюрными айдолами, среди которых были и живые девчонки, и сексуальные андроиды с исключительно аппетитными формами. Сацуки ругалась каждый раз, когда заходила к нему на работу, и аргумент, что журналы — важные улики по одному делу, а позавчерашний творожок так и должен там стоять, ее не убеждал.

 Аомине иногда жалел, что Сацуки начала работать с Имаёши. Раньше она не могла так легко сюда проходить и трепать ему нервы.

 Он откинулся на спинку кресла и расстегнул воротник-стойку, так сдавливавший шею все время, которое он проторчал в кабинете начальства.

 Стопка журналов с девочками скрыла от него Кисе до самого подбородка.

 — На это время я твой босс, поэтому забудь о званиях.

 Самое главное Аомине и так понял при первой встрече, а на остальное, включая субординацию, ему было положить. Особенно при визите, целью которого были бестолковая реклама и пропаганда. Космические вооруженные силы на защите Земли, смотрите, какие мы гордые, красивые и непобедимые, как мы сотрудничаем с наземными войсками и спецслужбами.

 Кисе рассмеялся. Похоже, на самом деле его это не волновало.

 — Знаешь, мне немного стыдно за нашу первую встречу, — он почесал затылок, коротко остриженный в отличие от длинной челки. В левом ухе блеснула маленькая сережка-колечко.

 В воздухе едва заметным напряжением повис невысказанный вопрос, о котором думали они оба. Аомине чуял, что Кисе вот-вот раскроет рот и спросит.

 Напрягаться Аомине не любил.

 — Я был там по работе.

 Кисе неуверенно кивнул и задумчиво пожевал губу.

 — Значит, никакого бывшего нет?

 — Нет.

 Кисе захохотал, закрыв руками лицо.

 — Представляю, что ты обо мне подумал, Аоминеччи! — он взъерошил свои светлые волосы.

 М-да, на того пьяного ловеласа из бара он теперь совсем не походил. Сейчас перед ним стоял простой и открытый парень — по крайней мере, выглядел он именно таким.

 — Не называй меня так, — сказал Аомине. Что за дурацкая манера. — Особенно здесь.

 — Так точно! — Кисе шутливо отдал честь.

 — И не напрягай меня, — Аомине снял с одной из башен стопку папок и сунул Кисе в руки. Вот, пусть знакомится себе на здоровье, или зачем их там сюда прислали, а его не трогает.

 — Так точно.

 — И не говори мне «так точно».

 — Так точно, — улыбнулся Кисе во все зубы.

 Вот заноза.

 

Следующую неделю Аомине видел его редко. Отлично, думал он, пускай слушают лекции, а потом пусть валят к себе обратно и не мешают честным полицейским зарабатывать себе на хлеб, пиво и журналы с полуголыми девчонками. Как-то в четверг, уже поздно вечером, Аомине шел из тира мимо зала, где проходили все эти тупые презентации и демонстрации и, повинуясь внутреннему порыву, заглянул в дверной просвет, высматривая светлую макушку. В восьмом ряду, второй слева. Кисе сидел ближе к выходу — поэтому Аомине его хорошо разглядел, — и пялился в окно, постукивая остро заточенным карандашом по парте. Потом начал что-то рассеянно рисовать на полях, и снова уставился в окно, словно там было нечто офигительное или важное.

 Кисе часто заглядывал к нему и заносил кофе. У Аомине стояла своя кофемашина, но Кисе уверял, что этот кофе, который он откопал через три квартала отсюда, вкуснее. Аомине не знал, откуда такие познания у человека, всю свою жизнь питавшегося синтезированными продуктами, но кофе оказался и правда лучше.

 Разную ерунду Кисе изучал внимательнее документов. Например, каждый угол кабинета Аомине. Аомине нередко следил за ним из-под полуопущенных век, за медленным, почти бесшумным, шагом, внимательным взглядом, каждым движением. Его это донельзя выводило и каждый раз ровно за минуту до того, как он был готов заворчать, Кисе отступал, словно у него тоже было особое звериное чутье.

 — Кто это? — он вертел в руках фотографию в рамке. — Твоя девушка?

 — Подруга детства.

 Сацуки как-то принесла ее и поставила в стеллаж. На фото она, счастливо жмурясь, тянула в разные стороны за щеки недовольного Аомине. Это был первый раз, когда они вместе побывали на орбите. Тогда Аомине впервые сел в тренажер мобильного робота и тогда же впервые решил, что на орбите неплохо, но дома все-таки лучше.

 Аомине ненавидел сентиментальность, но выкинуть или спрятать фото рука так и не поднялась.

 — Симпатичная, — задумчиво проговорил Кисе.

 Не выдержав, Аомине нехотя поднялся из кресла и забрал фото у Кисе из рук.

 — Вижу, делать тебе нечего.

 — Неужели никогда не думал за ней приударить?

 — У меня незаполненных рапортов выше крыши, и ты, видимо, очень хочешь ими заняться.

 — Но я бы на твоем месте…

 — Хоть пальцем тронешь — убью.

 

 

 Чертовы инстинкты Аомине не подводили. Сейчас они говорили ему, что разговор с Имаёши добром для него не кончится.

 — Аомине, — сказал он коротко и легко, покручиваясь из стороны в сторону в кресле и ритмично щелкая кнопкой гладкой черной ручки, будто нарочно Аомине по нервам. — Все работают с подопечными, а ты ни черта не делаешь. Метишь на повышение, но совсем не проявляешь инициативы.

 — Самому-то не тошно от этого балагана?

 Какая к черту инициатива, у Аомине своей работы было выше крыши и поважнее, чем проводить экскурсии и фотографироваться с делегацией ради брошюры, которую лично он сразу после выхода тиража отправит в мусорку.

 — Как идет работа над делом?

 Щелк-щелк.

 — Что-то не нравится мне этот разговор, — Аомине упер руки в бока, пытаясь догадаться, какую участь ему готовит его дорогой начальник.

 — Может, тебе нужен напарник, — сказал Имаёши. — Свежий взгляд.

 — М-м...

 Не нужен был Аомине никакой напарник. С тех пор как Тецу отошел от дел, Аомине привык работать один.

 — У нас как раз появился желающий с тобой поработать.

 Какой еще желающий? Аомине уже года три работал в одиночку, и работалось ему прекрасно. Так у него получалась даже лучше.

 — Его даже твой дурной характер не отпугнул, представляешь? — тут же вставил Имаёши.

 Щелк-щелк.

 Козлина.

 — Новые материалы по делу у них, — Имаёши указал концом ручки в потолок, — тоже есть. Да и сдается мне, нам такое сотрудничество пойдет на пользу.

 Щелк-щелк.

 Что-то было не так, точно. И радостный тон Имаёши был лишним тому доказательством.

 За спиной едва слышно приоткрылась дверь.

 — Надеюсь, это не то, о чем я думаю.

 Чутье твердило об обратном.

 — Идеальный кандидат для работы под прикрытием в твоем деле.

 Аомине медленно развернулся, как будто этот медленный разворот мог отсрочить неминуемое.

 Блеснула сережка-колечко в левом ухе. В дверном проеме стоял Кисе Рёта, солдат с безупречной выправкой и репутацией, и разве что не светился, держа в руках пакет… пончиков?

 — Рад сотрудничеству, лейтенант Аомине, — он улыбался ему как айдол с рекламного плаката. Вот только Аомине никогда не велся на рекламу.

 Он раскрыл было рот, но Имаёши звонко хлопнул в ладоши, перебивая:

 — Вот и отличненько!

 — Подож… — заикнулся Аомине, но Имаёши уже встал из-за стола и опять его перебил:

 — За дело!

 И, не дав сказать и слова, вытолкнул его вместе с Кисе за дверь.

 Раздался щелчок блокировки — не иначе, чтобы наверняка оградить себя от протеста.

 — Я его ненавижу.

 — Аж мурашки по коже, да? — Кисе прислонился спиной к двери и пошуршал коричневым пакетом, на котором было напечатано: «Вкус как и триста лет назад». — Пончик? В старых фильмах полицейские ели их с напарниками.

 — Ты придурок.

 — Я основательно подготовился к командной работе! — Кисе потряс пакетом у него перед носом. — Взял сразу десять.

 — Точно, придурок, — повторил Аомине, в этот раз не удержавшись от смешка.

 

* * *

 Кисе приехал раньше положенного времени. Протиснулся в дверной проем с набитой сумкой, слишком серьезный и чересчур подготовленный для временного напарника-наблюдателя. К своей досаде Аомине даже не смог к нему придраться.

 Однажды из интереса Аомине позвал его с собой пострелять и даже не сразу нашелся, что сказать, когда Кисе без подготовки сбил десять из десяти, как сам Аомине. Черт побери, они там наверху времени даром совсем не теряли, и если перед ним сейчас стоял не чемпион, то его самый сильный соперник. Это нравилось, это раздражало, это заводило. Хотелось узнать его предел, узнать, сможет ли он еще чем-то удивить Аомине.

 — Проверь связь, — Аомине возился перед зеркалом с чертовым пестрым галстуком, безуспешно пытаясь его завязать. Обычно это делала за него Сацуки, сам он не завязывал галстуки тысячу лет. Вытянутая от усилий шея уже затекла, кусок ткани все выскальзывал из рук, и казалось, что проще завязать его морским узлом. До выезда оставалось полчаса. — Раз-раз.

 Кисе, одетый с иголочки с головы до пят, шагнул к нему, и Аомине обернулся.

 — Отлично слышу вас, лейтенант Аомине, — услышал он эхом с двух сторон, а ловкие руки тут же перехватили галстук. Аомине так с ним намучился, что не успел сказать и слова поперек, только выдохнул с облегчением. — Такая ответственная и опасная работа, а галстуки до сих пор не умеешь завязывать?

 Аомине цыкнул.

 — Мне они не нужны, подумаешь.

 Кроме военной формы, он носил только линялые футболки и спортивные штаны с вытянутыми коленками, и больше ему в этой жизни ничего не было нужно.

 Кисе накинул ему галстук на шею и потянул на себя за концы — уверенным и резким движением, будто делал это каждый день, — и Аомине невольно подался вперед, задрав подбородок. Кисе быстро глянул ему в глаза и опустил взгляд на галстук. Аомине в первый раз рассмотрел лицо Кисе так близко — четкую линию подбородка, прямой нос, губы. Ну и длинные же у него ресницы.

 Кисе потянул за галстук последний раз, надавил где-то пониже узла, делая выемку, и хлопнул Аомине по плечам, любуясь проделанной работой.

 — Теперь красавец, — сказал Кисе. — Никакой инопланетный наркобарон не устоит.

 Аомине отмахнулся.

 — Помни, нам нужно только признание.

 — Сделаю в лучшем виде, — Кисе провел пальцем по ребру своего кипенно-белого воротника, проверяя, нет ли заминов, пригладил и без того зализанные чуть набок и назад волосы, тронул мочку с сережкой.

 — Ты должен только смотреть.

 — Увижу, как работает профи? — искренний и заинтересованный взгляд одновременно поставил в ступор и почесал самолюбие так, что Аомине приосанился. Разумеется, он лучший в своем деле, и когда Кисе увидит, как он работает, обалдеет по полной программе. — Но уверен, я смогу не хуже!

 — Я все сделаю сам, — Аомине качнулся на носках и одернул складки брюк. — А ты сиди и не отсвечивай.

 — Так точно, — несмотря на слова, тон Кисе согласия не выражал.

 — Пончики не берем.

 — А жаль!

 Как работает профи, Кисе в итоге увидел.

 Аомине долго чесал затылок, думая, с каким выражением лица повернуться к Кисе, чтобы он его не засмеял. Он буквально чувствовал спиной, как где-то между лопаток его сверлит наблюдающий взгляд. Внимательный, острый — у Кисе был именно такой.

 С тем, что флирт все-таки не его конек, соглашаться категорически не хотелось. Ощущать себя недооцененным Аомине совсем не любил, но его натурально отбрили, и теперь перед глазами уже стояли новый рапорт и видения, в которых Имаёши с радостной улыбкой топтался по нему, и еще больше тонн материала по делу этих долбаных веществ из долбаного космоса.

 — Не надо подкатывать к бывшим сразу, как только они тебя бросили, — Кисе сделал глоток просекко, не спуская глаз с объекта наблюдения.

 — Отвянь, — Аомине облокотился на барную стойку и с тоской взглянул вверх, на высоченный потолок с голографическим звездным небом. В уши лез гомон сотни голосов. Кисе задрал голову следом.

 — Вживую куда красивее.

 Наверное.

 Мимо проплыл симпатичный андроид с подносом, предлагая напитки. Вечеринка для любителей гольфа была дерьмовой, и пожрать для такого пышного приема могли бы предложить и побольше.

 Кисе сделал еще глоток, быстрым движением облизнул губы и подмигнул Аомине:

 — Ты должен только смотреть, — сказал он точь-в-точь с той же интонацией, что и Аомине двумя часами ранее, и добавил на тон ниже, вкрадчиво: — Аоминеччи.

 И Аомине смотрел. Смотрел, как прикованный.

 Как легкой, неспешной походкой Кисе подошел к объекту, небрежно облокотился о барную стойку рядом. Сунул руку в карман, приняв непринужденную позу. Поздоровался и сделал комплимент, наклонившись к уху собеседника, отстранился и улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, что внутри Аомине что-то сжалось.

 Уши парня почему-то покраснели. Когда Кисе наклонился к нему еще раз, стали стремительно краснеть и щеки. Кисе сделал полшага вперед, неуловимым движением прошелся пальцами под лацканом его пиджака и тот полез в карман за платком, чтобы вытереть со лба пот.

 Слушая в наушник, что говорит Кисе, даже Аомине захотел вытереть пот со лба. Еще этот пониженный тон, переходящий в шепот…

 Чему их там учат на этой орбите!

 Аомине глянул на увесистые электронные часы на запястье.

 На синеватом циферблате мерцало 19:04.

 В 19:35 Аомине сидел верхом на преступнике, скручивая ему руки за спину и защелкивая наручники. Из хватки Аомине еще никому не удавалось вырваться. Парень извивался и не клял его, а только задирал голову и щенячьим непонимающим взглядом пялился на Кисе, будто ждал ответа, как такой сиятельный красавец, обещавший ему все удовольствия, достойные Содома и Гоморры, мог его обставить.

 Аомине этого тоже не знал.

 — На этот раз ты уже никуда от нас не денешься, Фея.

 

* * *

 

— Я был хорош? — с сухим хрустом Кисе разломил бамбуковые палочки пополам, вновь улыбаясь прежней, открытой улыбкой.

 — Даже слишком.

 Настолько слишком, что на радостях Аомине затащил его в ресторан, оформленный под идзакаю. Эксклюзивное местечко, просто так не попадешь. На территории бывшей Японии эти заведения были дико популярны. Пришлось просить Сацуки по своим каналам забронировать столик. Она и вовсе не поверила, что ее вечно ленивый и всем недовольный Дай-чан кого-то куда-то пригласил. На ответ, что это не девушка, Сацуки молчала в трубку и мялась, видимо, подбирая слова помягче, пока Аомине не сказал, что это по работе и в честь того, что ему теперь не придется таскаться за тем хлыщом по клубам, ведь он так любил проводить вечера дома с бутылкой пива. Ответ ее, видимо, не очень убедил, но, тем не менее, она быстро переключилась, начав рассказывать об огромном потенциале своего нового проекта.

 — У меня талант к работе в контрразведке, — Кисе опустил в кипящий в чане бульон тонкий кусок бекона, Аомине утопил еще два следом. Жрать хотелось страшно. — И тебя обскачу.

 — Спорим, что нет? — здоровое соперничество, рвение на грани одержимости радовало и раззадоривало Аомине, но уступить первенство он не мог.

 — Пишу заявление на перевод?

 Такой решительный взгляд — не иначе Кисе пойдет с утра и так и сделает. Аомине усмехнулся.

 — Космолётный состав без тебя измельчает.

 — Ты прав! Да и работу у тебя отнимать не хочется.

 Вот наглец! Аомине потянулся через небольшой стол и щелкнул его по лбу, Кисе отклонился, захохотав.

 Интересно, правда ли он так хорош в своем деле, как о нем шептались. Говорили, что отряд ходит в любимцах у самого верховного главнокомандующего, а Кисе — их ас. Аомине не видел Кисе ни за штурвалом космического истребителя, ни в мобильном роботе, но в то, что небо и космос — его призвание, верилось. Как там говорит Сацуки, когда мерит тряпки, что они ей к лицу? С Кисе было примерно то же самое.

 Бекон с овощами был вкусным, ледяное пиво приятно холодило горло. Впервые за последнее время Аомине было спокойно и хорошо. Даже Имаёши при сдаче рапорта съязвил, что у Аомине настолько благостное выражение лица, будто ему дала сама Май-чан.

 — Не страшно торчать на линии фронта? — Аомине не надеялся на положительный ответ и получил в ответ такой взгляд, будто сморозил дикую несуразицу.

 — Я верю в то, что делаю, — Кисе стукнул себя кулаком по груди, — и в нашего главнокомандующего.

 — Даже если он прикажет тебе сдохнуть?

 — Даже… — начал было Кисе, но осекся, — не прикажет.

 Безапелляционный тон убедил Аомине не продолжать, не говоря о том, что сам он был совсем другого мнения.

 Надо поговорить о чем-то другом. Он молча поковырял грибы в тарелке и решил признаться, что Кисе оказался своим парнем.

 — Сначала ты так меня бесил, — сказал он. — Думал, что за пьяный придурок.

 Кисе хлебнул пива больше, чем смог проглотить, и пенистая капля сползла по подбородку на шею, очертила кадык и нырнула в разрез пуловера. Кисе зашипел с досадой и потянулся за салфеткой.

 — На Земле трудно удержаться от маленьких слабостей.

 — Там у вас, — Аомине ткнул палочками вверх, — совсем ничего?

 — О, есть, — ответил Кисе, — несколько импровизированных баров, в которых пиво больше похоже на ослиную мочу. По крайней мере то, что синтезируют прямо на орбите.

 — С Земли ведь что-то привозят? — спросил Аомине, переживая за пиво.

 — О, разумеется, но цена такого удовольствия просто космическая!

 Аомине там точно сошел бы с ума.

 Кисе опустил взгляд в стакан пива с пенистой шапкой, покрутил его в пальцах и заговорил о себе. О том, как он рос на орбите и как стал самым молодым курсантом во всем космическом флоте. Как первый раз побывал на Земле, которую все равно считает своим домом, как любит ее, как готов ее защищать.

 Сквозь хмельную пелену Аомине разглядывал его лицо, этот горящий взгляд и порозовевшие щеки. Кисе говорил искренне, пылко.

 Какой устремленный, самоотверженный и наивный болван.

 Аомине не мог определиться, нравилась ему эта черта Кисе или наоборот, раздражала.

 — Я люблю свою работу всем сердцем.

 Потому что больше у тебя ничего и нет, идиот.

 

* * *

 

 Красные вспышки света и истошные сигналы тревоги затопили изнутри всю кабину. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, по вискам градом катился пот.

 Это была первая миссия за те три месяца, что они вернулись на станцию.

 Мерцающие точки на радаре, показывавшие расположение членов его отряда, гасли одна за другой, насовсем, безвозвратно. Душераздирающие крики в наушнике, сменявшиеся звенящей тишиной, выкручивали нутро, когтями впивались в сердце. Кисе не мог прикрыть всех, как ни старался; да и сам он едва держался. А перед миссией они, смеясь, договаривались по прилету сыграть в го. О смерти никто не говорил, хотя каждый знал, что может и не вернуться.

 Дерьмо. Он в полном дерьме.

 Откуда их столько? Изначальные данные были совершенно другими. Простая вылазка по очистке сектора от машин-собирателей класса Мицубати не должна была обернуться таким кошмаром.

 Один из еще работавших мониторов предупреждающе замигал — Кисе взяли на мушку. Он увернулся в последний момент, выжав из поврежденной машины все, что было возможно. От следующего выстрела он уклонился не так успешно — его тряхнуло, и еще несколько красных лампочек замигали на индикаторе. Ремни больно надавили на плечи, все тело чудовищно ломило, а грудную клетку будто сдавило тисками. Кисе старался дышать спокойнее, их же этому столько раз учили, но не получалось.

 Автономное питание накрылось, корпус поврежден на сорок три процента.

 Думай, думай, думай. Думай, Рёта, ты же не собираешься сдохнуть так глупо.

 Кисе вжал кнопку внутреннего канала связи, завидев спасительный маячок на радаре.

 — Сможешь прикрыть меня?

 Ответом ему была тишина, хотя он прекрасно знал, что на том конце его услышали.

 Ожидаемо.

 Стиснув зубы почти до боли, Кисе лихорадочно соображал.

 Еще один выстрел, и еще. Панель заискрила, очередной экран потух.

 «Повреждение сорок восемь процентов», — произнес бездушный механический голос.

 «Приказ отступать, приказ отступать!» — кричал диспетчер из командного центра. Может, это была одна из его сестер, он не смог разобрать.

 Успеет ли он?

 Координаты возврата он вбил механически. До точки назначения на последнем рабочем двигателе оставалось двадцать восемь минут, а его напарник был уже далеко впереди. Кисе сопровождал эскорт из четырех вражеских машин, сенсоры сходили с ума, то и дело сообщая, что наведённое на него оружие готово выстрелить.

 Бездушная машина даже рассчитала вероятность успеха его возврата — одиннадцать процентов.

 Сдыхать вот так, позорно уползая с поля боя, совсем не хотелось. Кисе был готов только на героическую смерть. Только кому есть дело до его желаний?

 Непослушными пальцами Кисе пощелкал по экрану, набирая уже заученный наизусть номер, затем устало откинулся в кресле, слушая гудки. Длинные, протяжные, они словно просили, возьми трубку, ну же, возьми.

 И Кисе тоже просил.

 — Да, — с неохотой ответили на том конце, и Кисе с облегчением выдохнул.

 Он отчетливо увидел Аомине в полумраке своего кабинета с закинутыми на стол ногами, с заломами на волосах после подушки, которые не распрямлялись даже к вечеру — еще на Земле Кисе понял, что за внешностью Аомине следить не очень-то и любил. А сейчас он, может, сонный после обеда или просто ленится, придавленный кипой отчетов.

 — Привет, Аоминеччи, — сказал Кисе. Знал ведь, что Аомине сейчас заворчит на такое обращение. Ну и пусть.

 — Зачем звонишь?

 — Просто так. Хотел услышать твой голос.

 Аомине хмыкнул, а ведь Кисе это на полном серьезе сказал. Голос у Аомине и правда цеплял, обволакивая и утягивая в густоту своих низких вибраций. Слушал бы и слушал.

 — Что за помехи? Тебя так хреново слышно, — голос Аомине на мгновение пропал, потом появился снова. Кисе его век бы, наверное, слушал, жутко хотелось, чтобы Аомине не замолкал — ворчал, ругался, но лишь бы не молчал.

 — Прости.

 — Что-то надо? Я занят.

 — Знаешь, что я сейчас хочу?.. — Кисе уставился в потолок кабины и сглотнул вдруг подступивший к горлу комок.

 — Кисе, если ты не по делу, я вешаю трубку, — гаркнуло на том конце.

 — ...онигири.

 — Что?..

 — ...жутко хочу онигири. С тунцом. Все бы отдал, чтобы его сейчас съесть.

 — Ты звонил, чтобы сказать только это?

 Тебя послушать, вечно недовольный ты дурак.

 — Извини.

 То ли за глупый звонок, то ли за все сразу.

 — Достал, — со вздохом сказал Аомине.

 Раздался шорох, и тишину вновь пронзили протяжные гудки.

 Двадцать три минуты. Преследования не было.

 

* * *

 

**2284 год**

 

_«...выбыл из предвыборной гонки...»_

  _Звон разбитого о стену бокала взрезал тишину._

  _— Идею с объединением стран поддержат, но я не раз говорил, что на данном этапе это невозможно, слишком рано._

  _— Я не мог ошибиться. Мы рассмотрели все варианты, и этот был лучшим._

  _Все провалилось. Закончилось. Они всегда хотели одного, так почему сейчас он, самый близкий человек, его не понимал?_

  _Чужие губы шевелились, ему что-то говорили, но что…_

  _— Что?_

  _— Я сказал, это еще не конец. У меня есть альтернативный план._

  _К нему пододвинули планшет, и взгляд упал на экран, весь испещренный линиями схемы космического корабля. Мечты, которой они отдали молодость и, возможно, отдадут всю свою жизнь._

  _Он несколько раз моргнул, чувствуя себя глупцом, который минуту назад позорно и низко сомневался в своем друге._

 

* * *

 

**2322 год**

 — Дай-чан! — толкнув округлым бедром дверь, Сацуки влетела в кабинет. Голос у нее был настолько взволнованный, будто она решила сказать, что завтра выходит замуж. Аомине не был особо против, но жениха могла бы и показать, чтобы Аомине оценил и решил, достоин ли он ее.

 — Что?

 Даже не взглянув на нее, Аомине продолжил листать фотографии, которые прислал ему Кисе. За несколько лет орбитальная база почти не изменилась, неудивительно, что после такого вдохновляющего антуража солдаты без страха готовы расстаться с жизнью. Еще Кисе похвастался агитационным буклетом со своим лицом на обложке. На столе у Аомине лежал такой же, который, кстати, тоже принесла Сацуки. Там Кисе в парадной форме на фоне ярко-голубого неба жал руку их полковнику и улыбался. Честно, открыто и обезоруживающе. Такие улыбки вселяли в людей веру, надежду и уверенность, дарили чувство безопасности, а Сацуки сказала, что в Кисе втрескалась добрая половина ее отдела, что интересно, обоих полов.

 — ...меня переводят.

 Аомине оторвался от фотографий и взглянул на нее. Сацуки выглядела жутко взволнованно, волосы растрепались, несколько прядей налипло на лоб. Нечасто она так носилась.

 — В какой отдел?

 — Не в отдел, Дай-чан, — Сацуки покачала головой, сунула ему под нос свой рабочий планшет, щелкнула по паре кнопок миниатюрными пальцами с аккуратным маникюром. Развернула на весь экран электронное подтверждение с подписью начальника штаба.

 Приказ от пятнадцатого марта. Назначить вторым инженером-аналитиком. Место назначения: научно-технический отдел орбитальной базы.

 — Помнишь, я рассказывала о своем проекте? Расширяют производство боевых машин, дали крупный грант от правительства на разработки, были нужны люди, и меня…

 Вместо того чтобы слушать, Аомине перечитывал эти несколько строк, потом уставился на электронную подпись-закорючку.

 — Не грусти, я всегда буду на связи, — Сацуки заправила длинную прядь за ухо и улыбнулась ему, будто извиняясь. За свои старания, талант и повышение? Вот бестолковая.

 — С чего бы мне грустить?

 — Ты так морщишь лоб, когда недоволен, — она потыкала пальцем себе между бровей, изображая Аомине.

 — Придумываешь, — Аомине откинулся на спинку кресла, сцепил руки в замок на затылке и постарался сделать как можно более равнодушное лицо. — Наконец-то перестанешь меня доставать.

 — Грубости говоришь, Дай-чан!

 Но Аомине ее уже не слушал. Впервые Сацуки его оставит. Аомине всегда считал, что если такое случится, он будет первым прыгать от радости, но сейчас было совсем невесело.

 — А еще, — она спрятала планшет, — я узнала о новой программе подготовки пилотов. Хочешь попробовать? Это сильно поможет твоей карьере. Если сделаешь запрос сейчас, его точно утвердят, у тебя были впечатляющие результаты...

 — Воздержусь, — перебил ее Аомине.

 — Набор почти закрыт, ты же недавно познакомился с пилотом, он может дать тебе рекомендацию! — она уперлась руками в стол, подавшись навстречу.

 — Еще чего, — Аомине закрылся от нее тем агитационным буклетом. — Не дождешься. И вообще я занят, уходи.

 — Держишь журнал вверх ногами, — бросив уговоры, Сацуки надула пухлые губы. — Придешь проводить?

 — Я подумаю.

 — Наша группа отбывает в воскресенье, шаттл в пять вечера.

 — Приду, если не просплю.

 Отъезд Сацуки Аомине переваривал, пытаясь с ним смириться, почти до самого отлета. Проспал всю субботу, зато в воскресенье приехал в космический док за два часа.

 — Увидишь Кисе — передай, — он положил в ладонь Сацуки маленький сверток. — Скину тебе его номер позже.

 — Ого, Дай-чан делает подарки!

 — Ничего не подарки, — мигом взъелся Аомине. — Это мелочь.

 — Наконец-то с ним познакомлюсь! — она спрятала мешочек в боковой карман спортивной сумки. За собой Сацуки волокла огромный чемодан, который был полон явно не одними чертежами.

 — Он только на картинках красиво скалится.

 Шум поднимавшихся в воздух шаттлов то и дело мешал друг друга услышать. Кто-то из их группы дернул Сацуки за локоть, ей было пора.

 — Ну, я пошла? — крикнула Сацуки, придерживая надвинутую на лоб кепку.

 — Будь осторожней, — буркнул Аомине под нос, когда рев стал совсем невыносимым.

 — Что?

 — Беги, говорю!

 На прощанье она клюнула его в щеку коротким поцелуем.

 И Аомине остался один.

 

* * *

 

Последняя вылазка оказалась тяжелее, чем все предыдущие. Они потеряли несколько боевых единиц, у машины Кисе накрылась система самонаведения, хорошо, что сам он отделался несколькими ушибами и рассеченной бровью от аварийной посадки, когда его вытряхнуло из кресла и ударило головой о приборную панель.

 Он чуть не промазал мимо шлюза, вписавшись в последний миг. Говорили, что будь на его месте был кто-то другой, давно был бы мертв, а Кисе только успел подумать, жаль, что он не успеет сказать Аомине спасибо. Может, именно мысль об этом и спасла ему жизнь.

 Момои, их новый инженер-аналитик, успела сунуть ему в руки подарок перед самым вылетом. Красавицу с фотографии Кисе сразу заметил и узнал, но никак не ожидал, что уверенной походкой она пойдет прямо к нему.

 Она окликнула его, представилась с коротким поклоном, и пошарила рукой в глубокой сумке. Кисе смотрел на нее, любуясь каждым движением.

 — Вот, — сказала она, протягивая двумя руками ему сверток. — Дай-чан просил передать.

 Дай-чан?

 Кисе застыл на мгновение, уставившись на коричневую оберточную бумагу, не веря, что такой черствый сухарь как Аомине способен на что-то подобное. Момои склонила голову набок, непонимание мелькнуло в ее глазах, и Кисе нерешительно протянул руки и принял подарок.

 Зашуршала обертка, а потом окружающая Кисе действительность схлопнулась, как в вакууме.

 Сердце сильным ударом толкнуло его в ребра, его мощный стук отозвался где-то в горле.

 Аоминеччи.

 — Онигири?.. — растерянно пролепетала Момои. — Дай-чан мог бы передать подарок и получше, — стала оправдываться она.

 Кисе ее не слушал, не слышал, он только быстро развернул и засунул онигири в рот чуть ли не целиком. Сердце еще стучалось о ребра, грозясь сломать их, но Кисе не был бы против. В голове все перемешалось, воспоминания захлестнули с головой — голос, лицо Аомине, увидеть бы его прямо сейчас.

 — ...вечно покупает что-то в последний момент в первом попавшемся магазине, — продолжала Момои.

 Аоминеччи, Аоминеччи…

 Глазам стало мокро, сглотнуть слезы Кисе оказался не в силах, пришлось извиниться, отвернуться, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони мокрые ресницы. Перед Момои было страшно неловко.

 — Очень вкусно, — только и выговорил он, отвечая на непонимание в ее глазах.

  

* * *

 

— Извини, без видеочата, — Кисе стоял в одной штанине брюк песочного цвета, подпрыгивая и пытаясь сунуть ногу во вторую. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь увидеть меня в чем мать родила.

 Аомине из динамика только красноречиво хмыкнул.

 — Кстати, Момоиччи мне все передала, это было очень трогательно, — Кисе невольно бросил взгляд на мелкий пакет, уже который день лежащий на столе. Рука не поднималась выбросить.

 — Ерунда.

 — Рад, что ты подумал обо мне.

 — Да не думал я о тебе!

 — Я прямо заново в тебя влюбился, — Кисе тронул пластырь на брови.

 — Чего?..

 — Очень вкусно, говорю, — громче сказал Кисе. — Кстати, с подругой тебе дико повезло.

 — Я предупреждал, хоть пальцем тронешь…

 — ...и ты открутишь мне голову, — закончил за него Кисе. — Я все помню, видишь! — засмеялся он.

 — ...Ки-чан! — вдруг раздалось из-за двери высоким и напевным голосом. — Ки-чан, нам пора!

 — Эй, — тон Аомине стал до смешного настороженным, — это голос Сацуки?..

 — Тебе показалось! — весело сказал Кисе.

 — Это была Сацуки, точно! — Каждое слово, каждая интонация были до одурения очаровательны. — Надеюсь, ты надел штаны?!

 — ...Ки-чан!

 — Уже иду, Момоиччи!

 Аомине выдержал паузу прежде, чем сказать:

 — Кисе, — прозвучало в трубке тоном, равносильному «убью». Приятные мурашки бежали по коже, и хотелось подразнить еще.

 — Я передам ей от тебя пламенный привет, — Кисе накинул на плечи серый гражданский пиджак. Перед разрывом связи он успел расслышать среди помех: «Козел!»

 

 

— Скучаю по Дай-чану, — от спиртного щеки Момои тронул легкий румянец, она тихонько икнула и накренилась, утыкаясь в плечо Кисе. Красивая, умная, заботливая, и почему Аоминеччи совсем на нее не смотрит?

 — Я тоже, — вдруг сознался Кисе. Точнее, алкоголь это сделал за него. А еще он помог признаться самому себе в том, что было бы приятно, скучай Аомине по нему тоже. Хотя бы чуть-чуть.

 Джин, который Момои привезла с собой, был очень хорош, достать такой здесь неоткуда. В рекреационной зоне почти никого не осталось, через огромную обзорную площадку чернел только космос. Стук бокалов о стеклянную поверхность стола звонким эхом отражался от стен.

 — Как он там без меня… Он же такой дурак, хоть и большой.

 — Аоминеччи крутой, — Кисе стек по спинке дивана и вытянул ноги. — Уверен, такой крутой, что сможет приготовить себе яичницу.

 — Скорее, накупит дряни и будет есть, пока не заболит живот, — Момои вдруг выпрямилась и сердито свела брови. — ...его показатели лучше, чем у девяноста двух процентов солдат, а полететь сюда он отказался, представь! — пожаловалась она.

 — Может, боится летать? — предположил Кисе, хотя совсем в это не верил. В его глазах Аомине был самым сильным, ловким, решительным, пусть и ворчливым засранцем, который совсем не умел флиртовать.

 Кисе вспомнил, как ловко Аомине скрутил того парня на вечеринке. Кисе наблюдал за ним как в замедленной съемке, улавливая каждое движение.

 — Ну, в детстве он писался от страха, только…

 Кисе поперхнулся:

 — Прости, что?

 Момои закрыла ладонями рот, а потом, словно за долю секунды обдумав тысячу вариантов решения, выдала:

 — Ничего ты не знаешь о Дай-чане! — она с воодушевлением отвинтила горлышко бутылки, знаменуя этим долгий рассказ.

 Образ волевого, опасного Аомине никак не вязался с рассказами про Аомине-плаксу. Если Кисе проболтается, точно лишится головы.

 — У него огромный потенциал, просто его нужно немножко подтолкнуть, — она с громким стуком поставила стакан на стол и поправила съехавшую лямку майки.

 

 Алкоголь развязывал языки и давал зеленый свет там, где в трезвом рассудке ты видишь только красный. Ближе к концу бутылки Кисе тоже был на многое готов, и первым делом — на авантюры Момои.

 — Пишешь? — спросила она, заглядывая ему через плечо и опираясь на его спину, потому что ноги ее не держали.

 — Пишу, — уверенно кивнул Кисе и прицелился к листу бумаги, закусив кончик языка и силясь вспомнить все достоинства Аомине. — Сильный, красивый, волевой…

 — ...Пусть и совершенный засранец.

 — Надежный…

 — ...и добрый!

 — Ворчливый! В смысле, серьезный...

 — ...ленивый и прожорливый.

 — Ре-ко-мен-до-ван.

 Кисе очень старательно нарисовал свою подпись, чтобы все знали, кто подписывал документ. Прекрасно. Великолепно.

 Аоминеччи будет в восторге.

 

* * *

 

Аомине был в ярости.

Сперва Аомине попытался дозвониться до Кисе или Момои и восстановить справедливость, но, поняв, что дело сделано, а он уже вдоль и поперек измерил шагами свой кабинет, ограничился гневным и изобличительным сообщением, в котором обозвал их парой козлов и добавил, что стряпня у Момои полный отстой. На такое заявление она всегда ярко реагировала, но в этот раз ответом была тишина, что уже само по себе было весомо. Полгода спокойствия без этих двоих обернулись для Аомине целой бурей.

 — Ну, Аомине, — сказал Имаёши, барабаня пальцами по подлокотникам. Все его улыбки были мерзотными, но эта была особенно гадкой. — Очень пламенная рекомендация. Главное, убедительная! Честно описывающая все твои достоинства и недостатки. Даже не могу возразить. Что будешь делать? — он склонил голову набок, сверкнув очками в тусклом свете неоновой лампы.

 Аомине оттянул воротник, сунув под него палец, и на миг ему задышалось легче. Имаёши будто специально не открывал окна, чтобы в кабинете воздух был как он сам — спертый и удушливый.

 — Согласен.

 — Не слышу радости в голосе, Аомине.

 — У себя я уже напрыгался от радости, — съязвил он.

 — Такая возможность дается единицам, а у тебя там, — Имаёши кивнул наверх, — явно кто-то неравнодушный.

 Он бы этих неравнодушных выкинул в открытый космос и посмотрел, какие рекомендации они там нацарапали. Старательно выведенное размашистым почерком «Ks Rt» еще долго стояло перед глазами. Буквы будто с листа кричали о натуре писавшего — тот был таким же ярким и наглым.

 — А теперь, Аомине, поговорим-ка о нашем деле.

 

* * *

 

Спрыгнув из шаттла со спортивной сумкой наперевес и гулко топнув по металлическому настилу, Аомине накрыло дежавю. Место, в котором он был несколько лет назад еще с отцом, знакомое и одновременно чудовищно чужое. Огромные пространства, ограниченные серыми листами толстого металла, прочно спаянными между собой. Космические модули, корабли, боевые машины и снующие туда-сюда люди, по сравнению с этими махинами размером как маковые зерна, как муравьи, работающие на благо своего большого муравейника. Низкий гул от посадок и взлетов отдавался тяжелыми вибрациями во всем теле.

 До Аомине никому не было дела, только на выходе его отметил сухой и тощий старик, лет ста пятидесяти, не меньше — в былые времена он бы считался долгожителем, а сейчас это была уже норма жизни, — сунул в руки памятку и оставил Аомине наедине разбираться с чертовой инструкцией.

 Он уставился в лист с нарисованным планом, как пройти к куратору программы и отсеку с каютами. Проще этот план было не давать вообще. Идиотские закорючки, а Аомине на этой базе ни черта не помнил. Только запах резины и сварки, тренажер и старый космолет.

 Аомине останавливался каждые два шага, оглядывался по сторонам и снова утыкался в листок. Хоть бы один указатель повесили! И вообще, Аомине уже проголодался. Схемы, как пройти в столовую, на листке не было? Чтобы убедиться, он с досадой глянул на пустую оборотную сторону, потом опять вернулся к карте и вчитался, ища заветное слово. Его не было. Несправедливо.

 Аомине вышел в ангар между отсеками, где не было ни души, только куча извивающихся, как змеи, труб, новых и блестящих сталью.

 Дверь в самом углу он приметил не сразу, но, переступая и вихляя между трубами, решительно двинулся туда. Другой дороги здесь не было.

 Толкнув плечом тяжелую дверь, Аомине шагнул внутрь и застыл. Словно в один миг он сжался до размеров атома — как войско титанов, утопленные под землю по пояс, вдоль стен тянулись боевые машины-роботы. Внушительные своей молчаливостью, обесточенные, они стояли, опустив головы. С новой и покоцанной обшивкой, разноцветной и однотонной серой. То там, то тут вспыхивали огни сварки.

 До первого робота Аомине шел, кажется, целую вечность. Он оглядел его внимательно, заметил развороченную руку с торчащими проводами, но рядом никого не оказалось. Рядом со вторым из кабины пилота свешивался длинный трос, и Аомине прибавил шагу. Там точно кто-то должен быть.

 Согнувшись, спиной к нему, пилот в защитном шлеме сидел на полу у машины и ковырялся в проводах. Рядом лежал квадратный лист снятой обшивки.

 — Э… — замялся Аомине. — Извините, — его не услышали и продолжили копаться. — Извините!

 Пилот приподнял голову. Заметив Аомине, он встал во весь рост и повернулся к нему.

 Вместо того чтобы спросить, Аомине стоял и просто пялился на него. Выделяя едва ли не каждую мышцу, форма облепляла тело и сидела плотно, как вторая кожа. Молния костюма, начинавшаяся у подбородка, заканчивалась почти у самого паха. Наверняка у нее были особые свойства, которые обязывали ее быть такой. Поднятие боевого духа, например. Пилот в такой форме уместнее смотрелся бы на развороте журнала для взрослых, чем в ангаре с гаечным ключом в руках. Хотя... окей, ключ можно и оставить.

 Следуя вверх по молнии, взгляд остановился на петлицах, и Аомине тут же подобрался, вытянулся как струна, приставил руку ко лбу и четким движением отдал честь.

 Пилот, оказавшийся капитаном, склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Аомине.

 Что ему не нравится? Аомине подтянул живот, капитан склонил голову к другому плечу. Он разглядывал Аомине еще несколько секунд — да что с ним такое, когда он уже насмотрится? — а потом нащупал на шлеме кнопку. Раздался тихий «пшик». Обхватив ладонями шлем, пилот потянул его вверх.

 — Вольно, лейтенант.

 Ха?!

 Кисе вовсю улыбался. Нет, не улыбался, а скалился, подонок. Его волосы топорщились в разные стороны, и он тряхнул головой, как пёс после купания.

 Взяв шлем под мышку, он чуть отставил ногу в сторону. Никак красовался.

 — Какого хрена?

 — Меня повысили, — пальцами свободной руки Кисе погладил новенькие петлицы.

 — Какого хрена ты так долго на меня пялился?

 — Ты на меня тоже.

 — И все-таки…

 — Наслаждался зрелищем, — сказал Кисе. — Не каждый день увидишь, как самодовольный Аомине Дайки отдает тебе честь.

 Дурацкая ухмылка. В нерабочее время этот выпендрежник точно схлопотал бы подзатыльник. Главное, Аомине еще злился на него за идиотскую рекомендацию без спросу, несмотря на то что прекрасно осознавал, что ему это было на руку. По ряду причин.

 К воздушно-космическим силам особое отношение было у самого верховного главнокомандующего. Людям насадили такое же. Тысячу раз Сацуки твердила, иди, тебя повысят, только Аомине не гнался за карьерой, ему за глаза хватало работы на Земле, да и пропаганде он не доверял.

 Жилые отсеки базы были у черта на рогах, Аомине с Кисе долго шли извилистыми коридорами, широкими и узкими, такими длинными, будто они вели в соседнюю солнечную систему. Если бы не Кисе, Аомине бы плутал еще целую вечность. Привыкать к новому месту — такая морока. Свой участок он знал как пять пальцев, и район вокруг — тоже, а здесь Аомине тыкался носом в железные стены точно слепой щенок.

 Кисе еще раз заглянул в лист, чтобы свериться.

 — Твоя комната, — Кисе взял из рук Аомине айди-карту, приложил, и дверь пискнула, отъезжая в сторону.

 Аомине вошел внутрь первым и, не особо озираясь, бросил сумку на пол. Когда он обернулся, Кисе стоял, прислонившись локтем к дверному косяку, и мерил его долгим взглядом.

 — Что, даже чай не предложишь? — он выгнул бровь, и выражение его лица стало почти как у героя-любовника из дешевой дорамы.

 Аомине шагнул к Кисе, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. В глазах того мелькнуло легкое замешательство, прежде чем Аомине не глядя нащупал кнопку, и дверь перед носом Кисе закрылась.

 Придурок.

 

* * *

 

**2287 год**

  _«…предвыборная кампания Акаши Сейджуро произвела фурор. Предложенный молодым кандидатом в президенты дерзкий план по колонизации Европы представляет собой высокотехнологичную автономную космическую колонию «U.M.E.»*, призванную начать новую эпоху научных открытий человечества. Теперь весь мир будет следить за этой миссией!»_

  _В возрасте тридцати восьми лет Акаши Сейджуро становится самым молодым президентом в истории Объединенных Стран Земли. Подготовка к отправке корабля идет вовсю. В проект вложены миллиарды._

  _— Ты здесь?_

  _— Что? — Акаши моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд._

  _— Как я и говорил, взгляни. Мы немного выбиваемся из графика._

  _Акаши поморщился, отодвигая от себя пад._

  _— Все должно быть закончено в срок._

  _— Я бы не рекомендовал..._

  _— Мы обязаны, — Акаши повысил голос, не дав закончить фразу._

 

_* Unique Modular Empire, созвучно с японским словом «мечта»_

 

* * *

 

Маленькая комнатушка, в какие селили курсантов, Аомине не нравилась. Но когда он вваливался в нее без задних ног после целого дня выматывающих тренировок, на размеры и обстановку уже было плевать. Он только бросал полотенце после душа поверх одежды на стуле и сразу валился на кровать. Может, перед сном листал пару журналов, которые захватил с собой, или копался в ноутбуке. Возиться с делом, оставленным на Земле, удавалось только в короткие перерывы между тренировками, и продвигался Аомине мелкими шагами, если не ползком. Имаёши, ну черт бы тебя побрал.

 

* * *

Он вывернул руль, насколько смог, вжал пальцем кнопку на рычаге — и цель пропала в облаке ослепительного взрыва. Аомине откинулся на спинку жесткого сиденья, экран потух, а в дверь снаружи постучались. Отсоединив электроды, он толкнул дверь симулятора.

 — Сегодня девяносто восемь из ста. Психоэмоциональное состояние в норме, без колебаний, — пробубнил курчавый куратор, мелкий и рыжеватый, покивал, сделал пометки в своем коммуникаторе и припустил трусцой до следующей кабины.

 Как будто могло быть иначе. Вспомнить то, что ты уже когда-то делал, только на новом тренажере, для Аомине было проще простого. Ему даже нравилось, хотя график этой интенсивной программы почти не оставлял свободного времени.

 — Эй, новенький, — вдруг раздалось поодаль.

 Аомине огляделся, оправляя форменную куртку и сползшие с задницы брюки. Все никак не мог привыкнуть, что эти ремни надо затягивать туже.

 Незнакомец стоял метрах в трех от него, сунув руки в карманы. Сутулый, ноги на ширине плеч.

 — Все только о тебе и болтают. Молодец, у меня на твоем этапе были такие же результаты.

 Аомине молча смотрел на него, и незнакомец сделал шаг вперед. На добренького парня он не походил. Интересно, ему череп не стянуло от этих косичек?

 — Я сразу понял, что ты не из слюнтяев, — незнакомец протянул ему руку. — Хайзаки Шого.

 Аомине не понял, зачем он с ним заговорил, но руку тоже протянул:

 — Аомине Дайки.

 Хайзаки неожиданно крепко сжал его руку.

 — Будешь держаться меня, многого достигнешь.

 — Аоминеччи!

 — Йо, — Аомине глянул поверх плеча Хайзаки. Кисе вдруг остановился, улыбка сползла с лица, сменившись настороженным взглядом.

 Хайзаки развернулся к Кисе всем корпусом, вытянулся, шумно втянул ноздрями воздух — даже на расстоянии ощущалось, как он напрягся, стоило Кисе появиться, — потом обернулся к Аомине.

 — Аоминеччи? — еле сдерживаясь от хохота, спросил Хайзаки.

 — Кисе, я же просил так меня не называть.

 — Ты что, трешься с этим ублюдком? — лицо Хайзаки перекосило, он подошел вплотную, но Аомине не отстранился, глядя на него в упор.

 Кисе отвлекся на подошедшего к нему с вопросом курсанта и явно их не слышал.

 — Ну, — почесал Аомине затылок, — не такой уж он и ублюдок.

 Если подумать, да, придурок, но совсем не ублюдок. Что с этим Хайзаки? Будто Кисе отдавил ему хвост.

 Хайзаки отошел на шаг и смерил Аомине взглядом, но Аомине только зевнул. Случайно зевнул, выспаться здесь ему никто не давал. Судя по лицу Хайзаки, зевок он принял на свой счет.

 — Ублюдок. И всю жизнь им был, — сказал он. — Уж я-то его знаю лучше других.

 Аомине только пожал плечами, а Хайзаки сверкнул зло глазами и сплюнул на пол, прежде чем свалить.

 

* * *

 

 

— Чего он хотел?

 Под перегородкой душевой кабины виднелись ноги Кисе — большие ступни с розовыми пятками и жилистые щиколотки. Аомине тер мочалкой шею и случайно уставился на них. Самые кончики пальцев тоже были розоватыми.

 — Да ничего, — намыливая, он опустил голову.

 Кисе переступил с ноги на ногу.

 — Что-то сказал про меня, да?

 — Ну, — Аомине включил воду на всю, теплыми упругими струями она тут же потекла ему на затылок, мимо ушей и полилась с носа на пол. — Что-то вроде. — Он взъерошил волосы, смывая мыльную пену.

 — И ты поверил? — Кисе развернулся к перегородке и встал на цыпочки. Видимо, ему было до ужаса любопытно.

 Аомине вскинул голову и наткнулся на его внимательный взгляд. Видно было одни глаза, остальное лицо перегородка закрывала, как паранджа. Мокрые волосы прилипли к его лбу. Аомине нарочно продолжил намыливаться, как ни в чем не бывало, будто Кисе сейчас не таращился на него.

 — Аоминеччи? — повторил Кисе.

 — Не скажу.

 — Эй!

 — Не ори, не у себя дома!

 Кисе только рассерженно хмыкнул и скрылся за перегородкой, нарочно запев одну из своих любимых песен — что-то про идеальную копию, — которую Аомине как раз терпеть не мог и уже не раз просил не голосить, когда он плещется с ним в одной душевой.

 

* * *

 

Хайзаки оказался не только подонком, но и инструктором по рукопашному бою. Стоя и зевая во весь рот в шесть утра, когда окружающая действительность была все еще размыта и отвратна, никак не хотелось верить, что этот чувак с косичками идет через весь зал прицельно к его группе.

 Аомине хорошо запомнил тот разговор, и взгляд, и настороженность Кисе, который так ему и не рассказал, какая кошка пробежала между ними с Хайзаки. Это напрягало, хоть и на первый взгляд никак Аомине не касалось.

 Хайзаки задрал подбородок, оглядывая всех сверху вниз.

 — Йо, — сказал он, поднес руку ко рту и лизнул скользящим движением свой большой палец, словно вытирая им нижнюю губу. Выделывался.

 Ленивым шагом Хайзаки прошелся по рядам — не иначе как наслаждался своим положением, — и оглядел каждого, зачитывая инструктаж и программу. С его манерой разговора любое слово выглядело оскорблением — следить за языком он явно не умел и не хотел, и уставы ему были не писаны.

 — Не думайте, — он будто случайно притормозил рядом с Аомине, — что если будете якшаться с кем-то из командования, вам это сильно поможет, — он скосил на него насмешливый взгляд, и Аомине сжал зубы. Он мысленно напомнил себе, что Хайзаки старше по званию, и если Аомине не сдержится — вылетит навсегда. Для галочки он все-таки должен закончить эту чертову программу.

 — Многие тут не любят руки марать, слабаки, только и могут в машине сидеть и по кнопкам жать. Например, наш названный гений, Кисе Рёта, — сказал Хайзаки с таким удовольствием, будто давно мечтал это произнести. Неспешно, громко и четко, смакуя каждое слово, и чтобы как можно больше людей услышало об этом.

 — Проверим? — раздалось за их спинами, и все как один обернулись, а Хайзаки перекосило, как и в прошлый раз. — Если, конечно, инструктор позволит мне присоединиться к занятию. — Кисе смотрел на него холодно, с хищным блеском в глазах, и улыбался одним углом рта.

 — Хо-о. Привет, Рё-ёта. Как раз тебя вспоминали.

 В том, как он произнес его имя — не произнес, а протянул, точно пробуя на вкус, — сквозило личной неприязнью. Аомине не слишком разбирался в людских отношениях, но казалось, что Хайзаки и не думал скрываться.

 — Давненько мы с тобой не тренировались, да, Шого-кун?

 Хайзаки заиграл желваками, но все равно продолжил ухмыляться.

 — Конечно, покажем студентам мастер-класс. Смотри только, потом не расплачься.

 Он попятился, не сводя глаз с Кисе, и вышел на площадку, приглашая его жестом за собой.

 Вжикнула молния куртки, и Кисе остался в черной майке, открывавшей взору округлые, напряженные бицепсы и крепкие предплечья. Он не стал медлить, принял исходную позицию: одну ногу чуть выставил вперед, спину ссутулил, руки в полусогнутых локтях выставил перед собой. Хайзаки сделал то же самое, и их силуэты стали похожи на копии друг друга. Кто из них был оригиналом, Аомине пока не понял.

 Напряжения между ними хватило, чтобы его все прочувствовали как следует — кто-то потупил взгляд, кто-то смотрел с опаской, кто-то боялся лишний раз шевельнуться. Только Аомине все вглядывался в рожу Хайзаки, пытаясь уловить, чем Кисе ему так не угодил. Тот был, разумеется, засранцем, но не настолько же?

 Хайзаки напал первым. Ударил ребром ладони по ребрам, и Кисе не уклонился, ударил второй раз — второй удар он блокировал. Они переступили по кругу, мягко, как двое настороженных хищников в ожидании броска. Хайзаки скалился, радуясь первому удару.

 Он продолжил нападать — все его движения были жесткими, агрессивными, но Кисе продолжал уклоняться.

 — Что, Рёта, вконец ослабел от долгого сидения в машине?

 Триумф с его лица смыло, когда Кисе оскалился в ответ, будто не он пропустил сейчас несколько ударов.

 — Я только начал, — проговорил он тоном, от которого даже у Аомине побежали мурашки по спине. — Хотел посмотреть, насколько ты поднатаскался, но, видимо, зря.

 И Кисе напал. Ударил вертикальным кулаком по предплечью, Хайзаки едва успел контратаковать, как Кисе скользящим движением отклонился, перехватил его за запястье, потянул, не дав вывернуться, и опрокинул через себя так, что Хайзаки с громким хлопком ударился спиной о мат.

 — Уделить внимание мягким методам, Шого-кун, тебе не повредит, — сказал Кисе ласковым тоном, будто вел урок у младшеклассников и Шого-кун плохо ответил у доски или не принес домашнее задание.

 — Сука… — Хайзаки приподнялся, морщась от боли, потом кое-как встал, качнувшись, и тут же снова принял исходную.

 Кисе уклонялся, нырял под руки и в следующие два раза Хайзаки вновь был опрокинут.

 Движения Кисе завораживали — агрессия и сила в нем легко уживались с гибкостью и текучестью. Аомине был готов сам вызваться на спарринг с ним, чтобы полностью прочувствовать на себе его удары, движения, взгляд.

 Кисе не сдерживался, наступал, подавлял Хайзаки, опрокидывая, а тот все вставал раз за разом, не собираясь сдаваться.

 — Шого-кун, дашь мне передохнуть? По-моему, мы достаточно размялись, — попросил Кисе, сидя верхом на Хайзаки и удерживая его ногами. — К тому же, — взгляд Кисе скользнул куда-то вниз, и Хайзаки побледнел, словно предугадав его слова, — тебе не помешает остыть.

 Хайзаки, плюясь ругательствами под нос, наконец вывернулся из-под него, Кисе поднялся и, самодовольно улыбаясь, подал ему руку. Хайзаки ударил по ней, отбрасывая, а Кисе только ухмыльнулся еще шире.

 

* * *

 

**2292 год**

  _«...до отлета корабля-колонии еще восемнадцать человек отказались от участия в миссии, оставшись на орбитальной базе...»._

  _Акаши отодвинул пад._

  _— Как справляется с миссией замещающий капитана Хайзаки?_

  _— Могло быть и лучше, сильно нервничает. Я бы предпочел, чтобы кораблем управляла капитан Кисе, но выбирать не приходится._

  _—  Кстати, как она?_

  _— Ушла в отставку, осталась на орбите. Само собой, после такого скандала на Землю возвращаться не собирается. Поговаривают, что она беременна. Выскочила замуж за какого-то механика, пресса уже обмусолила эту историю со всех сторон._

  _— Очень жаль, у нее был огромный потенциал._

  _— Да. Что-то еще?_

  _— По поводу твоего запроса… Я не собираюсь передвигать дату отлета. Каждая минута простоя стоит миллиарды. Ты ведь это понимаешь?_

  _Затянувшееся молчание._

  _— Да._

  _Конец связи._

 

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 Аомине только успел выдернуть рыбью кость из зубов после обеда и поздороваться с одним из инструкторов. Катаяма, полноватый и с прищуренным взглядом, его даже похвалил, понадеявшись, что таких умелых курсантов, как Аомине, в будущем у них появится еще больше.  Он чем-то напоминал ему Имаёши. Может, глазами, может, странным характером — чувствовалось в нем что-то неуловимо похожее.

 Аомине же слушал его, про себя прикидывая, где бы еще можно было пожрать. Порции столовой не всегда его устраивали, особенно по четвергам, когда, как он вычислил, среди поваров работал какой-то жмот.

 Сам Имаёши звонил ему накануне. Тридцать процентов времени болтал по делу, остальные семьдесят — делился представлениями и беспокойством о тяжелом быте Аомине на станции, издеваясь в своей излюбленной манере. Спросил, не обзавелась ли Сацуки каким-нибудь таким же заумным бойфрендом, и, если нет, пусть Аомине проследит и всячески поспособствует, чтобы не обзавелась, иначе Имаёши будет ревновать. Аомине лишь послал его на хер, а Имаёши сказал «спасибо» и что с него причитается.

 Кстати, Сацуки просила по дороге заскочить в медицинский отсек, забрать флэшку с досье потенциальных пилотов новой тестовой модели, потому что сама поленилась идти через десяток отсеков. Аомине считал двери, чтобы не промахнуться, и раздумывал, какую плату сдернуть с Сацуки за проделанный им крюк. Ставки выросли, когда к нему прибавился Хайзаки, который шел навстречу и улыбался во все тридцать два. Не притормози тот сам, чтобы поздороваться, Аомине прошел бы мимо, продолжив считать свои двери.

 После того спарринга Аомине его не видел, Хайзаки пропал, как ветром сдуло, а теперь был даже радостнее, чем в последний раз.

 — Эй, Дайки, ну что, готов?

 Миссию в открытый космос назначили через две недели. Им будет нужно долететь до старой космической станции и перепрограммировать ее. Главное, долететь, думал Аомине, а дальше разберемся.

 — Предположим, — ответил он, надеясь, что Хайзаки уже свалит, куда он там шел.

 — Мне тут птичка на ухо напела, — но Хайзаки, видимо, решил выполнить свою дневную норму по сказанному дерьму, — что твоим напарником буду я.

 — И?

 — Ну… Ты подготовься получше, — Хайзаки по-свойски закинул руку Аомине на плечо, — а то кто его знает, что может случиться в открытом космосе, да?

 — Ты на что намекаешь? — Аомине не нравился этот разговор.

 — Ни на что, — Хайзаки притворно пошел на попятную, — хотел успокоить, если что, я принесу одному нашему общему знакомому грустные вести. Но ничего, я его утешу, — он сжал Аомине за шею крепче, и в один миг стало ясно, о каком утешении речь. — Он быстро отходит.

 Аомине сбросил его руку, глянул тяжелым взглядом, а в душе уже даже радовался, что летит с этим мудаком.

 — Ты прав, — сказал Аомине насмешливо, — кто знает, что может случиться в открытом космосе, — и панибратски хлопнул его по плечу.

 — Старший лейтенант Хайзаки, — прозвучало вдруг совсем рядом приказным с металлическими нотами тоном. Аомине обернулся. Кисе шел к ним, нахмурив брови. Воротник стойкой, капитанские петлицы, выправка, чеканный шаг — засмотреться можно. — Хватит слоняться без дела. Тебя уже полчаса ждут в доке.

 Хайзаки глянул на часы.

 — Прости, друг, время с тобой летит незаметно, — он подарил Аомине еще одну ухмылку, на которую тот ответил широким оскалом, и ушел нарочито медленным шагом.

 Кисе озабоченно смотрел ему в спину.

 — Эй, — Аомине щелкнул его по носу. — Бросай хмуриться, тебе не идет.

 Кисе перевел взгляд на него, но ничего не ответил, и Аомине стало не по себе. Кисе, который не отвечает, когда его дразнят, — это не Кисе.

 

* * *

 

**2292 год**

  _«...На президента совершено покушение. От пули его защитил один из телохранителей...»_

  _Отряхнув капли воды с начищенных до блеска туфель и оставив черный зонт-трость у входа, Акаши тяжелыми шагами прошел в гостиную. Набросил на спинку кресла черный пиджак, и прилипший к нему лепесток белой хризантемы соскользнул вниз, упав на пол. Руки дрожали._

 

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 Комната у Кисе была больше, чем у Аомине, но погрязла в не меньшем бардаке. Аомине успел оценить гору пустых упаковок на столе, свалку из грязной одежды и ком спутанных проводов в углу.

 Он лежал на койке, из-под полуопущенных век наблюдая, как Кисе вылезает из комбинезона. Как двигаются под кожей мышцы, оголяются по очереди новые участки тела: шея с ключицами, плечи, грудь, живот, рельеф которого Аомине оценил до этого. Кисе стянул форму чуть ли не с трусами, но вовремя их поймал.

 — Я за тебя беспокоюсь, — после долгого молчания сказал Кисе. Будто он думал, взвешивая, заденет Аомине или все-таки нет.

 Все-таки да.

 — За миссию? Я что, сосунок какой? — Аомине чертовски злило, когда его недооценивали.

 Кисе отвернулся, и Аомине стал пялиться на его широкую спину, на ягодицы, скрытые обтягивающими плавками, на ямки на пояснице — небольшие, едва видные. Следуя неосознанному порыву, он протянул к нему руку, пальцы уже почти коснулись светлой кожи — на самых кончиках их аж закололо мелкими иголками, — но голос Кисе заставил опомниться и отдернуть руку.

 — Хайзаки, — начал Кисе, — он…

 — Да что между вами стряслось? — Аомине заложил руки за голову, подальше от греха.

 Недомолвки Аомине уже порядком достали. И Хайзаки его тоже достал.

 — Придется рассказать все с начала, — Кисе рухнул и вытянулся рядом с ним.

 Подъем через пять часов, и через пять часов Аомине будет ненавидеть весь мир, но выслушать оказался готов.

 Хайзаки с Кисе росли вместе. Хайзаки был постарше, драчливым, зато честным, и в детстве даже вступался за Кисе, если того обижали. Тот, в свою очередь, будучи малышом, часто ходил за ним хвостом.

 В детстве их с сестрами то и дело задирали, Хайзаки же напротив, был всеобщим любимцем, многое спускали ему с рук, потому что тот рос без отца — о его смерти если говорили, то только шепотом. Успехам Хайзаки радовались, среди пилотов ему не было равных, но когда следом за ним на службу поступил Кисе, Хайзаки как подменили. Кисе стремительно сокращал между ними расстояние. Его достижения совсем не радовали Хайзаки, он бесился, но Кисе, опьяненный взлетом и открывшимся перспективами, первое время ничего не замечал. Потом стало еще хуже, и после нескольких инцидентов его отстранили от боевых вылетов.

 — ...и понизили, когда он ослушался приказа и бросил подбитого союзника на поле боя, — Кисе почесал лоб, так и не продолжив, словно совсем не хотел что-то рассказывать. — Поэтому я не допущу, чтобы он полетел с тобой, — упрямства этому барану было не занимать.

 — Только не говори, что во мне сомневаешься.

 Может, Аомине был и не слишком хорош в полетах, но разбираться с подонками было его профилем. Что здесь, что на Земле, все люди оставались одинаковыми.

 — Совсем нет.

 — Поэтому не лезь, куда не просят.

 — Но, Аоминеччи… — начал Кисе, и Аомине не выдержал, рывком перекатился на кровати и навис над Кисе, поставив руки по обе стороны от его головы. Кисе замолк, так и не продолжив, только уставился на него. В его лице читались только тревога и беспокойство. Вот дурак. Аомине хотел повторить, чтобы Кисе не совал нос не в свое дело, но проглотил все слова.

 Молчание затянулось. Едва Аомине собрался слезть, как теплая ладонь Кисе мягко легла ему на шею. Аомине замер — этим жестом Кисе словно обездвижил его, связал без веревки и приковал без наручников. Сердце вдруг сбилось с ритма. Пальцем Кисе невесомо погладил его по затылку, у самой границы волос. Аомине уставился на его приоткрытый рот с едва запекшейся трещинкой на нижней губе, и что-то толкнуло его наклониться ниже, чтобы вдохнуть запах Кисе, еще ниже, и Аомине на своих губах уже ощутил слабое тепло его дыхания…

 ...громкий звонок телефона заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте как ошпаренного кота. Аомине резво зашарил по домашним штанам, вытаскивая из кармана проклятый гаджет.

 — Дай-чан!

 — Чего тебе?! — рыкнул Аомине особенно грубо, хотя Сацуки этого совсем не заслуживала.

 — Я жду тебя уже час!

 — Достала уже эксплуатировать, потом не расплатишься.

 — Но это важно, — конечно, важно, каждый чертеж, каждая, мать ее, флэшка, каждое еще что-нибудь.

 — Да иду я, иду! — и, не дослушав, он нажал на кнопку отбоя.

 — Пока, — сказал Кисе прежде, чем Аомине успел попрощаться. Пока он говорил с Сацуки, Кисе успел натянуть футболку и начал разгребать на столе свой бардак, перекладывая мусор с одного конца на другой.

* * *

 

 

**2292 год**

  _Гул толпы, фотовспышки, неудобные вопросы. Акаши держался вспотевшими ладонями за трибуну, глядя сверху вниз на журналистов._

  _— Уже двенадцатый день после предполагаемого времени посадки не удается связаться с экипажем._

  _— Мы прикладываем все усилия, чтобы наладить с ними связь, — ответил он сухим тоном._

  _— Есть неутешительное предположение, что весь экипаж погиб._

  _— У нас нет весомых причин для таких утверждений._

  _— Ни для кого не секрет, что именно благодаря этому проекту вы одержали такую блестящую победу…_

  _— К чему вы клоните?_

  _— Может, стоило больше внимания уделить технической части вашего проекта? Ходят слухи, что из-за спешки и именно по вашему настоянию внешние корпусные панели корабля не прошли все необходимые тесты..._

  _— Довольно, выведите его из зала._

 

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 За ту ночь Кисе так и не сомкнул глаз. Ворочался с боку на бок, слушал тишину и глухие шаги за дверью каюты, пялился в темный потолок. В голову лезли неуместные мысли, например, о том, каковы на вкус губы Аомине. Жесткие ли, как он сам, или, наоборот, раскрывают его с другой стороны, с которой Кисе еще незнаком. До дрожи хотелось узнать его лучше, ближе. За ним хотелось идти без оглядки и вести его за собой, когда тот терялся как ребенок.

 Ему мерещились смуглые руки, которые обжигали его теплом, и Кисе с бессильным стоном переворачивался на другой бок, подтягивая колени к подбородку. Между ними что-то происходило, еще едва уловимое, но уже лишило Кисе сна и кололо искрами кожу. Испытывал ли Аомине что-то похожее?

 Говорят, случайности не случайны? Кисе вляпался в это еще в том клубе. Аомине тогда зацепил его, но Кисе с присущим ему легкомыслием не придавал этому значения до тех пор, пока они не столкнулись в его участке. Верил ли Кисе в судьбу? Сложно сказать. Люди его в большинстве своем не интересовали, он не отличался добротой и состраданием, он был добр и открыт только тем, кого признал сам. Но совершенно незаметно Аомине с легкостью получил билет не только признанного и заслужившего расположения, но и… Ох. Лучше об этом не думать, иначе от мыслей у Кисе поджимались пальцы на ногах.

 

 

— Кампай! — тройное эхо раздалось на ночной смотровой площадке.

 Кисе вытащил их сюда накануне, выпить за отлет Аомине. На эту площадку Кисе уже приходил миллион раз, но каждый был до дрожи захватывающим. Защитный экран простирался на сотню метров и уходил впритык к полу. И когда ты стоял у самого края, вся Земля была у твоих ног, а вокруг простирался космос. Бесконечный, внушительный, завораживающий.

 — Дай-чан, постарайся! — Сацуки вскинула стакан с тем противным пойлом из местного бара.

 — У Аоминеччи все получится!

 — Будто отправляете меня в один конец на край Вселенной.

 У Аомине, конечно, иногда все поджималось перед неизвестностью, но коп он или где.

 Они выпили, морщась как один. Выпивка с той, что привозила Момои, не шла ни в какое сравнение. Кисе поставил маленький стакан на пол и глянул украдкой на Аомине — смотреть на него в темноте было не так неловко. Надменное, а иногда по-детски наивное лицо — Кисе бы смотрел на него и смотрел. От одной мысли, что ублюдок Хайзаки может завтра все испортить, холодели руки. Аомине в этом совершенно не был виноват, он не заслуживал, чтобы из-за Хайзаки с ним что-нибудь случилось, а о худших последствиях Кисе даже думать не хотел — к горлу подступала тошнота.

 — Жду не дождусь, когда бок о бок с тобой смогу надрать им задницы.

 Было бы здорово подставить спину Аомине или прикрыть его. Кисе чувствовал, что они сработаются.

 — И ты все знаешь о тех задницах, которые собрался надрать?

 Вопрос сбил Кисе с толку. К чему Аомине его задал, ведь ответ был очевиден.

 — Нам пока не удалось собрать достаточно данных, — неуверенно начал он, — но я доверяю главнокомандующему и делаю то, что должен — защищаю Землю.

 Под взглядом Аомине собственные слова показались ему всего лишь заученной цитатой из бесконечных брошюр.

 — Так говоришь, будто на нее кто-то нападает.

 — На что ты намекаешь? — Кисе вглядывался в лицо Аомине, пытаясь уловить течение разговора, но Аомине, вопреки обычной прямолинейности, уходил от ответа.

 Будто весь смысл жизни Кисе, его безоговорочную веру в справедливость целей сейчас одним словом поставили под сомнения.

 — Да уж…

 — А ты не веришь?

 — Это ты слишком самоотверженный.

 — Ки-чан… — начала Момои, и Кисе взглянул на нее. В последнее время она много работала и теперь выглядела очень усталой: плечи осунулись, глубокие тени залегли под большими глазами, но она все равно улыбалась. — Просто будь осмотрительнее, — постаралась сказать она мягко, но должного эффекта это не дало.

 Кисе поднялся на ноги и сжал кулаки.

 — А что мне остается? — Болезненнее это было слышать от того, кому он искренне доверял. — Отказаться от вылетов? Уйти в отставку? Тогда что здесь делаешь ты?

 — Я должен, — Аомине смотрел на него мрачным взглядом.

 — Вот и я должен, — последние слова упали тяжелыми камнями прежде, чем Кисе ушел.

 

* * *

 

— Ну не идиота кусок, Сацуки? — обреченно сказал Аомине и щелкнул пальцами по оставленному стакану. Без весомых аргументов разговор с Кисе был пустой тратой времени. Его пыл так просто не остудить.

 Сацуки сейчас казалась более хрупкой, чем обычно. Она сидела, потупив глаза в пол и крутила в руках яблоко из корзинки, что принесла с собой. Сацуки так сильно сжимала его, словно что-то ее беспокоило. Вряд ли она стала бы так себя вести из-за короткой перепалки.

 — Эй, Сацуки? Что-то случилось?

 Но она только покачала головой.

 

* * *

 

**2292 год**

  _— Хайзаки не так хорошо справился с управлением, но все же мы совершили посадку. Пытаемся установить, в чем была причина помех. Повреждения корпуса незначительны… Что с твоим глазом?_

  _— Биопротез. Очевидно, некоторые страны опасаются за свой суверенитет и видят угрозу в моем лице._

  _— И где был тот великан, начальник твоей охраны? Наверняка обжирался? Я предупреждал, что его квалификация…_

  _Удар кулаком по столу заставил подпрыгнуть почти полный стакан виски._

 

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 В двенадцатом орбитальном доке стояла жуткая шумиха. Аомине задавался вопросом, почему всем с утра обязательно орать и носиться как подстреленным. Это неблаготворно влияло на его психоэмоциональный фон; Аомине постепенно зверел и уже не хотел никуда лететь.

 Пристроившись на ступенях лабораторного корпуса, он сунул руки в карманы форменной куртки, накинутой поверх комбинезона, и задремал, то и дело приоткрывая глаз и поглядывая на свой шаттл. В поле зрения попадал Хайзаки, который бодро суетился около него, то и дело то залезая и копаясь внутри, то вылезая и что-то крича механикам. Хайзаки был в приподнятом настроении: его движения и голос были очень красноречивы.

 Семь пятнадцать.

 «Запуск шаттла ноль-восемь-два-один состоится через восемнадцать минут. Пилоты, пожалуйста, займите свои места», — объявил на всю округу нежный девичий голос.

 Аомине нехотя поднялся и пошаркал в сторону шаттла.

 Интересно, где сейчас Кисе? После того вечера на смотровой площадке они не обмолвились и словом. Копается в своей машине? Завтракает? Проводит какой-нибудь инструктаж?

 Аомине обернулся, в идиотской и неожиданной для себя надежде, что где-то вдалеке увидит сейчас светлую растрепанную макушку. Что за тупая сентиментальность. Лучше бы о трепыханиях Хайзаки подумал, что ли, и том, как в случае чего лихо свернет ему челюсть.

 — Эй, Аомине, — приглашающим жестом тот показал ему на открытую дверь. Надо же, так радушно, будто домой к себе звал, и улыбался так, что акулий оскал и тот был краше.

 Аомине застегнул комбинезон, прямо как у Кисе в их первую встречу на станции, и, проверив снаряжение, схватился за поручень и впрыгнул в шаттл, все еще отвлеченно раздумывая о жизни, сиськах и о поваре-жмоте по четвергам. Хайзаки, кажется, от недостатка внимания расстроился. Краем глаза Аомине заметил, как на миг радостный оскал сменился злобным, когда он прошел мимо Хайзаки, как проходят мимо фонарных столбов на Земле.

 Уже устроившись в кресле пилота, Аомине проверил датчики и выставленные координаты точки назначения.

 Готовность номер один. Ласковый голос снова объявил о запуске, на этот раз дважды, чтобы не приведи господь никто не потерялся.

 Послышался чей-то крик, голос показался знакомым, но Аомине не стал на него отвлекаться, решив, что ему показалось.

 Когда раздался топот снаружи, а затем недовольное восклицание Хайзаки, Аомине невольно прислушался.

 — Майор Касамацу вызывает к себе по срочному поручению, — этот взволнованный и одновременно решительный голос Аомине ни с чьим бы не перепутал. — Вот подписанное разрешение о пропуске миссии.

 В голове пронеслась одна-единственная мысль — какого?

 Какого хрена ты творишь, Кисе?!

 «Запуск шаттла произойдет через две минуты».

 — Ничего не поделаешь, Шого-кун, — вновь раздался голос Кисе, — я тебя подменю.

 Он легким прыжком оказался внутри и, даже не глянув на Аомине и не сказав ни слова, занял место командира. Уверенными, отточенными до автоматизма движениями проверил состояние рабочих систем. Таким серьезным и сосредоточенным его редко можно было увидеть. Не злись Аомине так сильно, легко бы залип, лишь наблюдая за ним.

 — Какого хрена, Кисе? — спросил Аомине, но не получил ответа.

 Орбитальный док они покинули, не перекинувшись и парой слов, Кисе продолжил демонстративно молчать, видимо, совсем не собираясь объясниться. Сейчас молчание и тишина бесили: если закрыть глаза и прислушаться, можно было подумать, что запуск шаттла был беспилотным — вокруг слышалось лишь мерное гудение аппаратуры.

 Аомине постукивал ногой по полу.

 Кисе его не послушал, Кисе ему не доверился, Кисе плюнул на его гордость. Самонадеянный ублюдок.

 Стыковка прошла в такой же гробовой тишине, и если бы не нужная сосредоточенность, Аомине бы давно полез разбираться и, скорее всего, даже силой.

 Согласно данным, искусственная гравитация на станции была отключена. Отталкиваясь от пола, парящими шагами они пролетели по узкому проходу, где едва могли разминуться двое, к центру управления. Вид у станции был запущенный и заброшенный, хотя все работало исправно.

 Кисе бесил сильнее и сильнее и, видимо, хотел испытать далеко не ангельское терпение Аомине.

 Кое-как зацепившись за кресло, Кисе потер нос, недолго поразмыслив над чем-то, и под его пальцами старая панель управления ожила. Он отдавал короткие приказы, и Аомине ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиняться, только молчание о самом главном его все еще совершенно не устраивало.

 Поэтому, выждав удобный момент на обратном пути, Аомине с коротким «эй» толкнул его в плечо. Схватившись за поручень, Кисе обернулся, посмотрел с напускным равнодушием, и Аомине окончательно взбесился.

 — Какого черта, — процедил он.

 — Такого, — холодно ответил Кисе, вновь отвернувшись.

 — Я спрашиваю, какого черта ты это сделал, Кисе, — Аомине снова дернул его за плечо, уже резче. Кисе, подлетев, чуть не ударился головой о потолок, но Аомине успел поймать его за руку.

 — Я тебе говорил, что твоя карьера не стоит этого ублюдка. — За напускным равнодушием в глазах Кисе плескался гнев. Еще немного — и внешняя оболочка треснет, как корка льда.

 — Мне не нужна нянька.

 — Я и не набивался.

 — Ты мне не доверился, идиот!

 — У меня не было выбора! — сорвался, наконец, Кисе, и от его искреннего крика на миг стало легче.

 — Думал, я не смогу с ним разобраться? Почувствовал себя миротворцем?

 — Мог или нет, ты вылетел бы отсюда!

 — Тогда бы и посмотрели, что дальше.

 Кисе не выдержал и схватил его за грудки; от резкого движения их со всей силы швырнуло о стену, Кисе ударился спиной, но на удар, явно болезненный, ему было будто плевать.

 — Да случись с тобой что-нибудь!.. — его взгляд был острым, обезумевшим.

 Выкрик прокатился вибрацией и жаром по позвоночнику. Кисе шумно дышал, стиснув зубы. Сердце в груди бешено застучало, словно в неясном предчувствии.

 — Какая тебе разни…

 Кисе впился ему в губы, не дав договорить. Не поцеловал, а зло укусил, и боль от укуса будто спустила все тормоза, которые так долго сдерживали Аомине. Он вслепую нащупал поручень где-то за головой Кисе, крепко вцепился в него и вжал Кисе собой в стену.

 Целовался Кисе так яростно, пылко, что у Аомине все мутнело перед глазами. «Только не останавливайся, не останавливайся», — билось в голове.

 — Не говори таких вещей, бессердечная ты скотина, — прохрипел Кисе в его искусанные губы и, не дав ответить, впился в них снова.

 Внизу живота внутренности будто скрутило жгутом, в миг стало жарче, чем в раскаленной печи. Кисе жестко двинул бедрами, потерся о него всем телом, и жгут словно натянули до боли. Они терлись друг о друга как бешеные, Аомине отстранился от влажных и распухших губ, ткнулся носом ему под ухо, втягивая запах его тела. Что-то перемкнуло в голове, из-за этого запаха Кисе хотелось облизать целиком, а еще лучше — сожрать. Когда вообще такое было с Аомине? Его вело, точно как животным управляют инстинкты. Он тронул языком нежную и солоноватую кожу под ухом, и Кисе вздрогнул, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, прижимая за голову к себе. Когда Аомине прикусил прохладное колечко в ухе и потянул за него, Кисе низко застонал и еще сильнее потерся о него.

 Пусть тонкая, но ткань комбинезонов быстро стала мешать. Аомине засунул палец под высокий ворот — сонная артерия сумасшедше билась под кожей, — провел до язычка молнии и потянул вниз, как давно мечтал это сделать. К форме Аомине, может, и был равнодушен, но Кисе в ней будил самые грязные желания.

 Кисе держался, как мог, держал Аомине, зажав его ногами вокруг талии, как в тисках. Их еще несколько раз швырнуло о стены — блядские стены, как хорошо, что пространства для маневров было мало. Но для надежности Аомине обмотал Кисе ремнем вокруг талии, завязал крепко. Руки Кисе оказались куда проворнее, чем у Аомине. Как с тем чертовым галстуком, Кисе выпутал его из комбинезона как профессионал, только вжикнула молния, и вот он уже забрался ладонями под майку — последнее, что отделяло их тела друг от друга. Вскоре и она плавала в воздухе вместе с майкой и шлемом самого Кисе.

 И они снова сплавились, кожа к коже. Кисе шарил ладонями по его спине, царапая лопатки короткими ногтями, лизал в шею, и терся о него, терся, будто требуя идти дальше. Аомине держался из последних сил, все никак не мог перестать его трогать и целовать. Гладил по крепким бедрам, подхватывал под коленом, чтобы теснее прижать к себе.

 Кисе провел шершавой ладонью по его ребрам, ниже, втиснул руку между ними, положил на его напряженный пах, сжал уверенно, надавив пальцами. Будь здесь гравитация, у него подкосились бы колени, а, может, он бы вовсе упал.

 Было жарко, чудовищно жарко.

 Путаясь в дрожащих руках и пытаясь удержаться, они кое-как расстегнули друг другу молнии до конца, Аомине обхватил оба члена разом, и Кисе застонал, ткнувшись ему шею. Укусил в месте, где она перетекала в плечо, толкнулся в руку. Было неудобно, странно, и Аомине пришлось привязать Кисе плотнее к себе, затянув ремень на талии, а конец перебросить через поручень, жестко фиксируя.

 Лучше бы они были на базе, где угодно, где есть эта гребаная гравитация. Аомине хотел лечь на Кисе всем телом, чтобы тот ощутил всю его тяжесть, трахнуть так, чтобы Кисе потом говорил, что это лучший секс в его жизни. Черт, до чего же Аомине его хотел!

 Кисе обхватил его ладонь сверху, сжал крепче, и Аомине выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Горячая волна накатывала к самому краю, грозившись выплеснуться, но отступала в последний момент.

 Поймав Аомине за подбородок, Кисе поцеловал его еще раз, теперь глубоко и тягуче, и задвигал рукой медленнее, в такт поцелую. В этот момент Аомине вспомнил всех богов и чертей разом.

 Он просунул свободную руку под пояс тесных штанов, погладил по пояснице, и Кисе выгнуло навстречу. Аомине провел ладонью ниже и сжал его ягодицу, впившись в нее ногтями. Но и этого оказалось мало, и Аомине разорвал поцелуй; Кисе смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Лицо у него было все красное, дыхание — тяжелое, видимо, уже совсем не соображал, как и сам Аомине.

 Сложно было оторваться от этого лица, но Аомине развернул его спиной к себе. Ремень обернулся вокруг его талии еще раз, сам Кисе зацепился лодыжкой за его ногу, притягивая к себе. Аомине переплел их пальцы и удобнее перехватил поручень, Кисе вцепился вместе с ним мертвой хваткой. Сплелись конечностями как пауки в драке, не отстраниться, не выпутаться, хорошо. Дальше пришлось одной рукой — Аомине стянул с задницы Кисе штаны, помял ягодицы, плавным движением провел членом по ложбинке. Кисе качнулся назад — вместе с ним. Аомине толкался, скользя членом между ягодиц, прижимал Кисе к себе, удерживая ладонью под животом. Он дрочил ему, гладил по яйцам так, что Кисе выгибался с протяжными стонами, а Аомине рычал ему в ухо, кусая за мочку. Кажется, стоны Кисе заставят кончить его гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы.

 Аомине кончил, и сперма подвижным сгустком взлетела под самый потолок. Аомине не разжимал руки, пока Кисе не выплеснулся до последней капли. Он еще долго и тяжело дышал, не решаясь повернуться к Аомине лицом. Говорить не хотелось, Аомине только неуклюже застегнулся и начал ловить свои вещи в пространстве, сталкиваясь с Кисе. Им давно было пора на выход.

 — Ой, — Кисе вдруг удивленно округлил глаза и зажал ладонью рот, — кажется, я что-то проглотил. Что-то соленое.

 Аомине не нашелся что сказать, только хрюкнул от смеха под нос. Кисе среагировал моментально:

 — Надеюсь, это не твоя!

 

Неловкость после произошедшего натянулась между ними как тетива, и обратно в шаттл они садились так же молча, как и при стыковке, с той лишь разницей, что тогда Аомине был зол как черт, а теперь был умиротворен и в полном неведении, что дальше.

 Появилось смутное чувство, что все случившееся осталось там, в закрытом отсеке старой заброшенной станции. Разозлился, сорвало крышу, и… Выяснять отношения он не умел и не любил, поэтому действовал самым естественным для него образом — игнорировал.

 

* * *

 

**2295 год**

  _«...Трагедия на корабле-колонии U.M.E. Из-за экстремально-низких температур и встряски при посадке, купол дал трещину, в жилых отсеках произошла утечка радиации. Погибло восемьдесят три процента экипажа. С заявлением впервые выступит руководитель экспедиции…»_

  _Лицо лучшего друга, осунувшееся, худое. Долгий взгляд, прямо в камеру. Акаши точно знал, кому он предназначен, и замер в ожидании ответа._

  _«...я допустил ошибку в расчетах…»_

  _Он выдохнул, когда взявший на себя всю вину Мидорима начал зачитывать списки погибших._

  _…Кельман, Мария_

  _Накамура, Коджи_

  _Пак, Шим То_

  _Хайзаки, Ичиро..._

 

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 — Охуенно срочное дело было у майора Касамацу!

 Хайзаки ждал их в доке, меряя широким шагом взлетно-посадочный отсек. От нетерпения он едва не полез в кабину корабля, как только открылась дверь. Кисе спрыгнул на пол, выпрямился, оглядывая Хайзаки сверху вниз, и покивал понимающе:

 — Все претензии можешь высказать лично майору, Шого-кун, — злорадное удовольствие переполняло Кисе при взгляде на эту бессильно-злобную рожу. — Или… ты оказался недостаточно компетентен для этого задания?

 — Я знаю, ты все подстроил!

 Хайзаки подошел к нему вплотную, пытливо вглядываясь в глаза Кисе. Никак, искал признание и раскаяние.

 — Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

 — Бесишь, — вновь взвился Хайзаки, — все ты понимаешь!

 Кисе не среагировал, безучастно глядя на него. Хайзаки дернул бровью, видимо, шестеренки в голове закрутились. То, что Кисе легче смотреть на него, чем осмелиться посмотреть в глаза Аомине, Хайзаки знать совсем не обязательно.

 Но тот уже бегал глазами от него к Аомине и обратно, с возрастающей подозрительностью во взгляде.

 Кисе намеренно толкнул Хайзаки плечом, когда прошел мимо.

 Как бы тебе ни хотелось, не оборачивайся.

 Кисе прибавил шагу, ровно на столько, чтобы не показалось, что он сбегает, и для уверенности сжал кулаки.

 На ужине в столовой он украдкой искал Аомине взглядом, когда мешал ложкой йогурт, казавшийся ему совершенно безвкусным. Он будто бы случайно проходил мимо тренировочных залов, комнат с тренажерами, но и там его не было.

 Уже в каюте, стягивая с бедер форменный комбинезон, Кисе вспомнил, как это делал Аомине. Воспоминание оказалось чудовищно живым: как поставленная на повтор запись, она прокручивалась в голове снова и снова. Кисе перематывал, пересматривая раз за разом, самые яркие моменты. Он тронул себя за ухо, потянул за сережку, оттягивая мочку до боли — совсем как тянул ее Аомине, и эта боль приятной тяжестью отозвалась где-то внизу живота.

 Он рухнул на кровать лицом в подушку. Запись в голове не хотела останавливаться. Аомине просто поддался порыву? Или сделал это со злости? Хотя Кисе был не лучше.

 До этого Аомине наговорил ему туманной ерунды, так ничего толком и не объяснив. Это заставило Кисе сомневаться в том, в чем он всегда был уверен, и теперь это глодало его изнутри.

 На третий день, когда часы показывали одиннадцать вечера, в каюту постучались. Кисе подбросило на кровати, он вскочил и застыл посреди комнаты, не решаясь сделать шаг к двери. Он продумал несколько фраз, которыми мог бы встретить, и продумывал, видимо, слишком долго — постучать успели еще раз. Он собрался с духом, с шумом втянул ноздрями воздух и провел айди-картой по сканеру.

 — Момоиччи?

 Кисе настолько готовился увидеть за порогом смуглую надменную рожу, что, наверное, его голос прозвучал чересчур удивленно.

 — Извини, что поздно, Ки-чан, — Момои виновато улыбнулась. Ее волосы были забраны в высокий небрежный пучок, поверх пижамы она накинула халат. Было непривычно ее видеть без прижатой к груди папки или рабочего планшета.

 Кисе подорвался, расчистил ей стул от одежды, подождал, пока она сядет и только потом сам сел на кровать, на вершину горы из скомканного одеяла.

 — Дай-чан сам не свой, — Момои потеребила край длинной пижамной рубашки. Помнится, она еще советовалась с ним, какая пойдет ей больше: эта, нежно-голубая, или бледно-салатовая. — Все время молчит, сердится по пустякам, а когда я его спрашиваю, отвечает, что ничего не случилось.

 — Будто обычно он ведет себя иначе? — хмыкнул Кисе.

 — Я же его знаю.

 Конечно, знает. А Кисе нет, и где-то глубоко, на подсознательном уровне, его колола иррациональная ревность.

 — Он стал таким сразу после миссии, — и она замялась, прежде чем продолжить: — Что вы не поделили?

 От одного воспоминания жар ударил его по щекам.

 — Я его немного обманул, — признался Кисе, но тут же надулся, вспоминая реакцию Аомине. — Но для его же блага.

 «... потому что я совсем голову потерял, Момоиччи». Потерял так, как не бывало лет с пятнадцати, а, может, и вообще никогда.

 — Ки-чан, Дай-чан хоть и грубиян, но очень добрый. Не сердись на него.

 Если прибор по чтению мыслей и изобрели, то он, наверное, стоял в голове у Момои. Все время казалось, что она понимает гораздо больше, чем говорит вслух. Вот и сейчас казалось, что она пришла не только их помирить, и Кисе ждал, когда она решится сказать то, что хочет. Или не решится.

 — Если не помиритесь, вы оба не сможете нормально работать!

 Где-то под подушкой Кисе нащупал пакет с остатками леденцов, и угостил ими ее. Она разгрызла один и зажмурилась от яркого лимонного вкуса, улыбаясь.

 — Кисло!

 Мгновение — и перед ним совсем девчонка из старшей школы. Без груза ответственности на плечах и большим будущим. Без войны, на Земле, с влюбленным по уши парнем — только не с Аомине. Может, звала бы Кисе с собой на выходных по магазинам — у него был неплохой вкус, — и вот туда они бы точно таскали за собой Аомине. Может, однажды им даже удалось бы нарядить его в какое-нибудь платье. Например, в синее. Ему так шел синий цвет.

 — Помиритесь, — сказала Момои напоследок.

 Кисе хотел бы ей это пообещать, но промолчал.

 — Ки-чан, — она замерла на самом пороге, уже стоя к нему спиной. Все-таки решилась. — Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?

 

* * *

 

**2296 год**

  _— Они начали притеснять соседей. Пришлось разорвать с ними дипломатические отношения и под предлогом миротворческой миссии ввести войска, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль._

  _— К чему такие радикальные меры?_

  _— И мы вышли почти без потерь, — проигнорировав вопрос, продолжил Акаши. — Вдобавок, после в объединенных странах резко подскочил уровень легитимности._

  _— Что ж, полагаю, у тебя не было выбора..._

  _— Давно нужно было это сделать._

  _На экране Мидорима оторвался от своих бумаг, бросив настороженный взгляд в камеру._

 

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 Врач из медицинского отсека при плановом осмотре выразил беспокойство, что психоэмоциональные показатели Кисе начали шалить и такими темпами его придется временно отстранить от боевых вылетов. Еще чего. Чтобы из-за одного засранца у него начались проблемы со службой!

 Врач долго листал медицинскую карту Кисе, вчитываясь едва ли не в каждую строку.

 — На протяжении последних пяти лет полная стабильность. Что-то случилось? — эти намекающие вопросы были хуже прямых предположений.

 — Все в полном порядке.

 — Может, влюбился?

 Черт.

 Намекающие вопросы были все-таки лучше.

 Лишний раз уверив, что все пройдет хорошо — ведь показатели в пределах нормы, — Кисе поспешил ретироваться, чуть не забыв на кушетке тубы с чертежами.

 Аомине все еще где-то пропадал, словно испарился, и Кисе совсем не был уверен, что захочет что-то слушать про него от Момои, когда принесет ей эти чертежи. На завтра у них назначен боевой вылет, на большее расстояние, чем прежде, и недосказанность накануне такого ответственного дела изрядно бесила. Ладно, если начнет говорить, ничто не помешает ему тактично извиниться и уйти.

 Момои выпорхнула ему навстречу из каюты, словно последние три часа только и делала, что ждала его.

 — Ки-чан! — одной рукой она подхватила тубы, а другой втащила его за рукав в каюту.

 Как только он перешагнул порог, стало ясно, что разговоров об Аомине не будет. Абсолютно. Точно. И Кисе бы этому порадовался, если бы сам Аомине сейчас не лежал на ее кровати, развалившись как у себя дома, и с беспечной рожей не почитывал журнал явно не научного содержания.

 Все тело будто в миг закостенело, Кисе поджал губы. Скрывшись за обложкой, Аомине даже не взглянул на него.

 — Ты что тут делаешь?

 Момои — подруга его детства, Кисе задает глупые вопросы. Он всего лишь хотел спросить «Где тебя носило, идиот?»

 Аомине отреагировал моментально. Из-за журнала показались бесстыжие глаза и приподнятая бровь.

 — А что, нельзя?

 — Пф, что ты как маленький.

 В одной ли миссии дело?

 — На себя посмотри! — огрызнулся Аомине и снова скрылся с головой за журналом.

 За то время, за которое можно было перевернуть несколько страниц, Аомине не перелистнул ни одной — Кисе внимательно следил за ним боковым зрением.

 Рядом с включенным компьютером стояло несколько кружек с кофе — видимо, Момои провела здесь много бессонных ночей, раз даже у такой чистюли как она, на рабочем месте накопилось столько посуды.

 Вопреки чуткой натуре, Момои их не слушала. Она засуетилась, распаковывая и раскатывая чертежи на полу, прижала по краям кружками — пустыми и с недопитым кофе. Она то ходила вокруг этих планов, больше похожих на огромные полотнища с запутанной паучьей сетью, то опускалась на колени и начинала вести по ним пальцем, вычерчивая известные только ей пути.

 Скажи уже что-нибудь, кретин.

 — Любишь бегать от проблем?

 Кисе не знал, о чем он все-таки спрашивал — об их перепалке перед миссией, или о том, что случилось на станции.

 — Еще чего! Ты меня обманул и подставил!

 Кисе демонстративно плюхнулся на кровать рядом, почти в ногах, но так, чтобы не коснуться Аомине. Будто если коснется, больше не сможет взять себя в руки. Темная футболка задралась, оголив полоску подтянутого смуглого живота. Кисе впился в нее взглядом и порадовался, что Аомине на него не смотрит. Сколько раз Кисе вспоминал это тело, его силу, его движения, длинные пальцы, когда судорожно дрочил в душе или ночью в постели.

 — Я сделал это для тебя, — повторил Кисе заученные слова, хотя прекрасно понимал уязвленную гордость Аомине. Но иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать, если на кону стоит жизнь.

 — Нахрен мне сдалась твоя доброта! — Аомине, не выдержав, отбросил журнал в сторону и сел. Брови сведены, взгляд злющий. Кисе вглядывался в блеск его глаз, пытался увидеть там ответы, но план заведомо был обречен на провал.

 — Дай-чан! — вдруг перебила Момои взволнованным голосом.

 Они разом уставились на нее. Момои быстро стала разворачивать чертежи к ним лицом, разгладила тонкую бумагу.

 — Смотрите, тут, на плане, — она приподняла чертеж, — слева от исследовательской лаборатории, ничего нет, никаких помещений.

 — Ну? — спросил Аомине.

 Кисе тоже не сильно улавливал.

 Момои подняла на них глаза, бледная как полотно:

 — Кажется, я видела то, что не должна была.

 

* * *

 

**2299 год**

  _Последние из независимых стран пали, вынужденные присоединиться к Единому Государству Земли._

  _Акаши смотрел в черный экран ноутбука._

  _— Стоит признать, что без тебя мне тяжело._

  _Раздался осторожный стук в дверь._

  _— Да?_

  _— Президент, вас ждут в конференц-зале._

  _— Хорошо._

  _— Вы с кем-то сейчас разговаривали?_

  _— Нет._

  _— Знаешь, Шинтаро, — он снова обратился к молчащему ноутбуку, — этот новенький, Имаёши Шоичи, мне совсем не нравится_.

 

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 Момои им тогда так ничего и не объяснила. Она была сама не своя, запиналась, извинялась, что вот так просит их уйти, устало терла переносицу и легонько стучала себя кулаком по лбу. Было видно, ежесекундно миллион мыслей роился в ее голове, только делиться она ими не собиралась. Или не могла. Кисе с сочувствием смотрел на нее; он так хотел ее защитить. Скажи она хоть слово — и он бы сделал для этого все, что в его силах.

 Во время следующего вылета Кисе был внимательнее к поведению вражеских дронов. Следил за траекторией их полета, маневрировал, пробуя подойти по-разному, и не палил без крайней необходимости. Наблюдения оказались неутешительными, червь сомнения начинал грызть его изнутри, а на поле боя это было самое страшное. Доля секунды — и по нему попали.

 При возвращении, спускаясь из кабины пилота, Кисе заметил, что у самого входа в ангар, на одном из контейнеров, кто-то сидел. Это мог быть кто угодно — пилоты или механики, — но какое-то неясное внутреннее чутье заставило его присмотреться. Кисе не жаловался на зрение, но в таком огромным ангаре разглядеть человека было почти невозможно. Невозможно, пока он, едва заметив Кисе, не спрыгнул слишком знакомым, текучим и плавным, движением, сунул по привычке руки в карманы, ссутулил широкую спину прежде, чем исчезнуть в крошечном на фоне гигантских машин дверном проеме.

 Сердце сбилось с ритма. С трудом Кисе подавил порыв броситься следом, догнать, развернуть за плечо. Наверное, ему показалось, привиделось, потому что он слишком долго думал об этом.

 Они столкнулись в столовой, столкнулись буквально, стукнулись друг о друга звонко подносами, Кисе едва удержал свой. Синтетическая свиная отбивная в тарелке с рисом опасно съехала на самый край. Аомине смотрел на него в упор, только поджатые губы выдавали в нем, что он еще сердится, что он еще борется с собой и что немалых сил ему стоит оставаться на месте. Маневр Кисе оценил, поэтому тоже взял себя в руки.

 Они сели рядом и одновременно, как по команде. Молча застучали палочками по плошкам, даже не глядя друг на друга. От волнения Кисе обжег язык супом, но даже не вскрикнул, сдержавшись усилием воли. Тот бок, со стороны которого сидел Аомине, будто жгло, покалывало мелкими иголками от физического ощущения близости.

 — Знаешь, — Аомине первым подал голос, — я волнуюсь за Сацуки, — он сделал паузу и добавил: — ...и за всех нас.

 Эти слова окончательно сбили Кисе с толку. Не часто такое услышишь от Аомине.

 — Она так и не рассказала в тот раз, в чем дело, — сказал Кисе.

 Аомине помолчал, уставившись в пространство перед собой, будто решал, стоит что-то сказать или нет.

 — Не забивай голову, — в итоге сказал он, чем породил еще больше вопросов.

 

* * *

 

**2304 год**

  _«...в нескольких недовольных присоединением стран прошли вооруженные протесты. Как известно, месяц назад произошел террористический акт...»_

  _Мидорима смотрел холодно, несмотря на то, что давно не выходил на связь._

  _— Исследования идут по плану, но нам остро не хватает человеческих ресурсов. В этот раз я могу гарантировать безопасность колонистов._

  _— Я предоставлю людей, но на строительство корабля, способного преодолеть такую дистанцию, уйдет много времени._

  _— Не стоит беспокоиться, мой корабль будет на Земле через две недели._

  _— Но… как?_

  _— Новые двигатели. Протестировали месяц назад._

  _— Почему ты об этом не докладывал?_

  _— Эта часть работы не связана с основной миссией, — донеслось из динамика после долгой тишины. — В свободное время я вел пару проектов. Ушел в работу с головой, чтобы не…_

  _— Что?_

  _— Ничего._

  _— Это прекрасная новость! Ты должен скорее переслать мне все наработки. Мы найдем им применение._

  _— ...нет._

  _— Что? Как это понимать?_

  _— Ты используешь их не в мирных целях._

  _— Ты не понимаешь, что тут происходит, Шинтаро._

  _— В этом вопросе я не поддерживаю твою позицию. Нет, и это окончательный ответ._

  _— Тогда и о людях можешь забыть._

  _Конец связи._

* * *

 

 

**2323 год**

 Ночью в комнате с симуляторами оказалось немало тех, кому не спалось. Аомине два часа проворочался, путаясь в простыне, прежде чем выйти из каюты в одних штанах и пойти пострелять в надежде немного сбросить напряжение.

 Уж с чем, а со сном у Аомине отродясь не было проблем. Это было его особым умением — уснуть в любое время в любом месте, и оттого невозможность заснуть злила его вдвойне.

 Спать не давали мысли о Сацуки, о том, что она там раскопала, о гребаном деле, порученном ему Имаёши: неясное дурное предчувствие грызло его, как у животного, которое чуяло надвигающийся природный катаклизм. Венчал эту пирамиду причин бессонницы тупой Кисе, который свалил, как только они прилетели, и Аомине даже понять не смог, что у него на уме, а спросить прямо толкового случая не представилось. Конфликт из-за смены Хайзаки наслаивался на мысли о произошедшем, и Аомине не мог определиться — хочет он дать Кисе в челюсть или повторить то, что случилось на станции, с продолжением и запасом времени в два, в три, а лучше сразу в десять раз больше.

 Кисе идиот, потому что не притащил свою задницу перед ответственным вылетом, даже словом не обмолвился. Такой гордый? Или ему плевать на все, в том числе на Аомине, позабавились и хватит?

 Чтобы узнать номер и назначение их группы, пришлось как следует встряхнуть диспетчера из командного центра. А потом Аомине сидел в чертовом ангаре, и никогда день не тянулся так долго. Не помогали даже тупые игры в коммуникаторе, в которые Аомине мог подолгу рубиться на лекциях, а тут не выдержал и десяти минут. Взгляд сам устремлялся в пустующее без машины место с уныло повисшим пучком проводов.

 Тяжелый камень свалился с души, когда этот выпендрежный сине-голубой робот класса Цубамэ, вернулся в орбитальный док, встал, скованный ограничителями, и из кабины вылез этот болван. Глаза бы его не видели.

 

 

На экране симулятора постоянно выскакивала раздражающая табличка:

 «Номер 7 подбил вас»

 «Номер 7 подбил вас»

 Когда Аомине пришел, краем глаза он видел, что в одной из кабин сидел Хайзаки, но помимо него там было еще человек десять.

 «Номер 7 подбил вас», «Номер 7 подбил вас» — раз за разом неустанно вспыхивало на экране, отбрасывая Аомине на начальную точку.

 Он весь извелся, изворачивался как мог, палил сразу без остановки — результат был один. Попытка успокоиться с треском провалилась.

 Хайзаки, вот ублюдок.

 Точно, это мог быть только он. Когда Аомине подбили в пятидесятый раз, терпение лопнуло, он пинком раскрыл дверь кабины и пошел к этому чертовому седьмому номеру. Сейчас он начистит ему морду, и к черту субординацию.

 Аомине рывком дернул дверь, в полной готовности прорычать «Хайзаки, ублюдок», уже набрал воздух в легкие, но слова застряли в горле.

 На него смотрел Кисе. В полосатой пижаме, болтающий ногами и дующий через трубочку молочный коктейль.

 — Какого?

 — А что? Не спалось, вот и зашел потренироваться, — сказал Кисе так, словно давно готовился его встретить, словно дожидался, когда Аомине озвереет и придет сюда.

 — Ты специально!

 — Тебе стоит летать осторожнее, Аоминеччи.

 — Не хочу от тебя слышать никаких советов.

 — Все время прешь напролом, — Кисе смотрел так пронизывающе, что Аомине ощутил себя у него на крючке, — а в некоторых вопросах ведешь себя как трус, делая вид, что ничего не было, — и он отпил еще коктейля.

 Аомине будто ударили под дых. Он яростно выдохнул:

 — Обвиняешь меня в трусости?!

 — Тогда, может быть, ты мне прямо скажешь, что думаешь об этом?

 — О чем?

 Привкус клубничного молочного коктейля влажной прохладой коснулся его губ — Кисе ловко дернул Аомине к себе за шею, и тот оказался плотно прижат к его рту. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок. Аомине застыл и будто со стороны в замедленной съемке наблюдал, как Кисе с нажимом проводит языком по его губам, как прикусывает и оттягивает нижнюю, посасывая. Медленно, так чувственно. Вместе с поцелуем накатила волна облегчения — все сложные узлы распутались, сомнения отступили, и Аомине увяз бы в этом моменте на целую вечность. В моменте, когда действия говорили лучше любых слов.

 Словно что-то щелкнуло в голове, перемкнуло, и Аомине толкнул Кисе в плечо, заваливая на сиденье кабины. То, что ее дверь открыта, то, что в соседних еще кто-то палит по компьютерным врагам — было плевать. Имело значение только то, что он видел перед собой Кисе — его губы, выступающий кадык на шее, ключицу в разлете разъехавшейся пижамы, и что на все это Аомине имел негласное право.

 Он сунул ладонь под ткань, повел по гладкой разгоряченной коже, стянул с плеча рубашку. Нитки на пуговицах натянулись, грозясь разлететься. Кисе гладил его по бокам, над самой резинкой штанов. Потом засунул пальцы под нее, оттянув, прошелся невесомым движением по самому низу живота. Аомине зарылся пальцами в его волосы на затылке, сел на его бедра. Еще немного — и придется сделать это прямо здесь или тащиться на ватных ногах до каюты кого-нибудь из них.

 Аомине балансировал на грани и запоздало заметил, как дверь тренировочной отъехала в сторону и туда, насвистывая мелодию, беспечно зашел Хайзаки. Пакет с едой выпал у него из рук, Хайзаки встал как вкопанный, словно не веря своим глазам.

 Тем временем Кисе целовал Аомине в шею, шарил у него под резинкой штанов, теперь на пояснице. Аомине смотрел на Хайзаки сквозь мутное марево, казалось, даже трахайся они сейчас, он бы не смог остановиться. Только рыкнул, свали, Хайзаки, не видишь, мы заняты.

 Хайзаки пялился еще несколько секунд, потом подлетел к ним, рванул Аомине за плечо и вмазал ему в челюсть. Отрезвляющая боль пронзила до самого уха. Хайзаки замахнулся еще раз, в его глазах не было и тени рассудка. Он вмазал со всей силы еще, но Аомине на этот раз успел заблокировать удар, а потом ударил сам так, что у Хайзаки изо рта брызнула кровь.

 Это даже хорошо, что Хайзаки сорвался, потому что тот слишком давно выводил Аомине из себя и заслуживал хорошей драки, которую Аомине с удовольствием был готов ему обеспечить.

 

* * *

 

**2304 год**

  _«...первая человеческая колония на Европе готова принять всех желающих. Прибытие транспортного шаттла планируется в следующем месяце…»_

  _Акаши с грохотом перевернул маленький рабочий стол._

  _— Имаёши._

  _— Вызывали?_

  _— Шаттл не должен покинуть Землю._

  _— Но?.._

  _— Это приказ._

  _— Так точно, верховный главнокомандующий._

 

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 Сацуки открыла дверь, сонная, в толстовке и со сдвинутыми на нос очками. Даже от входа за ее плечом была видна гора бумаг и чертежей на столе. Горел тусклый ночник, работал компьютер.

 Она не сразу нашлась что сказать, округлила глаза и охнула, зажав руками рот.

 Конечно, она совершенно не надеялась увидеть на пороге побитое трио. Аомине с Хайзаки с разбитыми губами и, возможно, вывихнутыми челюстями, у Кисе из носа текла кровь, потому что, когда он полез их разнимать, досталось и ему тоже.

 Весь их вид выражал ничто иное как «Сацуки, понимай, как хочешь но, пожалуйста, сделай с этим что-нибудь». Если о драке узнают, влетит всем троим.

 Сацуки была мудрой, поэтому не стала их отчитывать, а только оставила им несколько пакетов льда и, бросив короткое «сейчас», выбежала из каюты.

 Они сели все как один на застеленную кровать и погрузились в тягостное молчание. Хотя Аомине было плевать, молчать он привык, а с разбитым лицом был далеко не первый раз. Хайзаки хмурился, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел себе под ноги. Кисе вертел головой по сторонам и то и дело вытирал тыльной стороной ладони капающую из носа кровь.

 Аомине следом обвел глазами каюту. Сколько сейчас, часа два ночи? Сацуки снова не спала, и Аомине сбился со счета, сколько раз уже видел ее, корпевшей над работой едва ли не до утра. На столе дымилась полная чашка кофе.

 Сацуки вернулась с коробкой мазей и ватных тампонов.

 — Эй, Сацуки, как ты это достала?

 Сацуки посмотрела на него укоризненно:

 — Надо иметь хороших знакомых из медотсека, — она уже надавила на тюбик, а в следующий миг щедро намазала Аомине челюсть, которую тут же заломило с новой силой. Потом намазала Хайзаки. — Не буду спрашивать, что у вас произошло.

 Да уж, лучше не спрашивать. Рассказ тупее было сложно придумать, но Аомине признался себе, что после того, как дал этому ублюдку по морде, ему ощутимо полегчало.

 Кисе сидел с приложенным к носу пакетом льда и с ватными тампонами в ноздрях.

 Раньше Сацуки, выдержав вежливую паузу, все равно бы спросила, что стряслось, а сейчас она, даже суетясь вокруг них, рассеянно смотрела будто насквозь — это был совсем чужой, несвойственный для нее взгляд. А потом она села обратно за компьютер.

 На экране в нескольких вкладках были развернуты чертежи. Какие-то были Аомине знакомы, какие-то он видел впервые. Куда больше его заботило то, что творилось с Сацуки.

 — Сацуки, — наконец сказал он, решив, что молчание слишком затянулось даже для них. — Ты уверена, что ничего не случилось?

 Она повернулась к нему от экрана, глянула так, будто искала у Аомине спасения. Только от чего?

 — Дай-чан, нам надо поговорить.

 

* * *

 

**2304 год**

  _«...транспортный шаттл, который должен был забрать людей для колонизации и исследовательской миссии спутника Юпитера — Европы, идентифицирован как террористический…»_

  _«...шаттл был ликвидирован вместе с пассажирами, определенными как террористы, представляющие потенциальную угрозу…»_

  _«...оружие, которое создавалось под предлогом исследовательской миссии, может быть использовано против землян…»_

  _«...на всей территории Земли объявлено военное положение…»_

  

* * *

 

**2323 год**

 В тот вечер Хайзаки, прикладывая к челюсти лед, ткнул в монитор Момои и сказал, что картинка кажется ему знакомой, только ни черта не помнил, где это видел. Он словно забыл, что полтора часа назад собирался убить Аомине, а потом и Кисе, или просто в кои-то веки прислушался к разуму.

 — Прямо здесь, — Сацуки показала то белое пятно на копии плана, который ей когда-то принес Кисе. — Простирается на семь уровней вниз и занимает площадь почти всей… базы, и если выстрелит, то…

 — ...уничтожит колонию на Европе, теоретически, — закончил за нее Имаёши, который был на громкой связи.

 — Теоретически?

 — Предлагаешь дождаться, когда они попробуют?

 — Главнокомандующий всегда был радикален в своих методах.

 — Черт, в том месяце мы возили туда материалы тоннами, и я все думал, что за херню там строят, — сказал Хайзаки.

 — Я видела, как старшие инженеры заходили туда, — добавила Сацуки, глядя перед собой. — Но доступа такого уровня у меня нет.

 — Момои-сан, если доживем, то получишь орден за проницательность и предложение руки и сердца, — что странно, Имаёши на том конце не язвил. — Аомине тоже неплохо справился, но тебя не обошел. — Он помолчал. — По моим данным, они активируют ее пятнадцатого июля, и с этим надо что-то делать.

 С этим надо что-то делать.

 Кисе не проронил ни слова, все тер виски, переваривая услышанное. Все идеалы, уже и так давшие трещину, теперь с грохотом рухнули, рассыпались, оставив Кисе стоять среди руин. Почему он такой слепой идиот? Голова разболелась, где-то в области живота было ощущение полной пустоты.

 — Я пойду, — сказал он неживым голосом. Аомине попытался его остановить, тронув за руку, но Кисе все равно ушел, притормозив лишь на мгновение, потому что, кажется, только тепло ладони Аомине еще удерживало его в реальности.

 Воспоминания утягивали в свой водоворот, мелькали перед глазами, закручиваясь, сплетались в цельную картину. На сердце становилось все тяжелее. Почему он, баран, не прислушался к Аомине. Даже если тот не имел права сказать прямо, Кисе должен был догадаться.

 Они… все это время защищались от врага, который и не думал нападать. Брошенная колония исследователей, вынужденная обороняться, выставлена врагом только для того, чтобы сплотить население Земли и подавить восстания недовольных стран? Ради этого гибли его друзья? Ради этого он жил? Ради чужих амбиций?

 Пятнадцатое июля. А что дальше? Триумф главнокомандующего, который расправился с одной «угрозой» и при случае найдет новую?

 Несколько дней Кисе ходил, не находя себе места. Аомине пытался его растормошить, но безуспешно, да и на нем самом не было лица.

 — Я должна вам это показать, — Момои тянула их за собой по коридорам, через уровни, на которых даже Кисе не бывал. Перед проходом в каждый новый отсек, перед лифтом и после, она опасливо озиралась по сторонам, а потом быстро пропускала их с Аомине дальше.

 Последняя дверь больше походила на дверь бомбоубежища.

 Они шагнули в кромешную темноту, Аомине случайно влетел в спину Кисе и наступил ему на пятку. Сацуки пошарила ладонью на стене и подняла тяжелый рубильник.

 Белый свет вспыхнул, ослепляя. Они стояли у железного исполина, утопленного по пояс в пол. Настолько гигантского, будто вниз он уходил еще на десяток уровней. Он был больше всех известных Кисе серийных машин и напоминал их лишь отдаленно, человеческим подобием, разве что.

 — Почти доработанный двухпилотный прототип новой серии Цуру, — Момои быстро и механически перебирала, нервничая, края листов в увесистой папке. Так это и есть тот проект, над которым она столько трудилась. — В нем еще не установлены системы автопилота и автонаведения, но, если мои расчеты верны, его мощности должно хватить, чтобы уничтожить станцию.

 — Но… — с сомнением начал Аомине.

 — Не знаю, зачем я вам его показала, — сказала она. — Совершенно нежизнеспособный вариант.

 — Я буду его пилотировать, — услышал Кисе собственный голос.

 Слова вырвались быстрее, чем он успел додумать мысль. Он смотрел в потухшие глаза этого монстра, и решение и цель были яснее, как никогда, Кисе просто знал, что должен сделать это.

 — Ки-чан… — сказала Момои, видимо, не зная с какого вопроса начать.

 — Совсем идиот? На геройства потянуло?

 Шестеренки в голове закрутились, Кисе начал мерить шагами пространство между ними и машиной.

 — Базу можно эвакуировать, — сухо сказал он. — Поднять учебную тревогу и отсоединить отсек со спасательным модулем.

 — Машина не предназначена для посадки на Землю, — сказала Момои.

 — И тот, кто в нее сядет, станет государственным изменником, — сказал Аомине.

 — ...и больше не сможет вернуться, — договорил Кисе, глядя сначала на Момои, а потом задержал взгляд на Аомине.

 Хотелось бы сказать, что Кисе нечего терять, но теперь это было совершенно не так.

 — Какого ты решил, что сделаешь это?

 — А разве это сможет сделать кто-то еще? — Кисе улыбнулся, но совсем невесело. — Иногда выбирать не приходится, Аоминеччи.

 Это не просто спасение нескольких тысяч человек, это искупление и протест в надежде, что в будущем что-то изменится.

 «А я так хотел как-нибудь снова прогуляться с тобой по Земле».

 

* * *

 

Выбирать иногда все-таки было можно.

 Не дотерпев до вечера, Аомине поймал его утром за локоть, в коротком перерыве между завтраком и занятием по стрельбе. На самом деле, он недолго раздумывал, точнее, не раздумывал вовсе, потому что решение пришло сразу, когда он увидел глаза Кисе — непоколебимые и решительные. Человек сам творец своей судьбы, он выбирает, есть ли ему бургеры по вечерам после работы или отправиться в космос во имя благих целей. Цели Аомине были куда прозаичнее и просто ограничивались кругом его близких людей, ради которых стоило рисковать. К тому же, ни к чему отпускать Кисе одного собирать все лавры.

 — Как насчет снова поработать напарниками?

 Они стояли среди коридора, полного людей, кто-то то и дело толкал их в спины, торопливо извинялся, отвешивал короткий поклон и бежал дальше, но время вокруг словно замедлилось, застыло, отгородив от окружающей реальности, будто кроме них тут никого не было.

 — Но…

 — Меня тогда тоже никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я с тобой работать.

 Кисе не сразу нашелся, что ответить на такой, по мнению Аомине, весомый аргумент.

 — Ты ужасно пилотируешь, — попытался он пошутить.

 — Зато я хорошо стреляю.

 — С ума сошел.

 — А сам-то?

 Кисе возражал, приводил миллион доводов, почему Аомине должен остаться, должен прожить хорошую жизнь на Земле, ведь после разрушения базы будет совершенно некуда вернуться и одни боги знают, что ждет их впереди.

 — Зачем тебе так рисковать?

 — И что? Разве мне нужна причина?

 Целая гамма эмоций отразилась на лице Кисе, и Аомине надолго запомнит этот взгляд — в нем одновременно смешались непонимание, сомнение и удивление. Кисе не нашелся, что противопоставить, и только украдкой сжал руку Аомине вспотевшей ладонью, раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тревожно запищал коммуникатор. Кисе срочно вызывали в орбитальный док.

 Напоследок Аомине тронул пальцем Кисе за подбородок.

 — И щетину сбрей, герой.

 Впервые за несколько дней Кисе улыбнулся.

 Аомине долго смотрел ему в спину, пока Кисе не затерялся среди солдат. И какую жизнь прожил бы Аомине, не увидь он больше этого дурака.

 

 

Сацуки выбирала лучшие обходные пути и самое удачное время, чтобы не попасться. Лишь однажды они были близки к провалу и им втроем пришлось прятаться в узком проходе как школьникам-прогульщикам. Сацуки была их на голову ниже, поэтому Аомине оказался с Кисе нос к носу. Теплому носу. Внутри что-то дрогнуло от этого касания, а Кисе еще смотрел прямо в упор так, что Аомине едва не поплыл. Со всей этой происходящей херней было не до личной жизни, и на любое прикосновение Аомине реагировал особенно остро. Судя по темному взгляду Кисе, тот испытывал то же самое. Как не вовремя.

 Тишина стояла такая, что каждый вздох казался грохотом, а удары сердца разносились на всю округу. Аомине подался вперед, чтобы незаметно коснуться Кисе губами, но Сацуки завозилась, опасливо выглядывая из укрытия, вытянула тонкую шею — блеснула тонкая цепочка, — сделала небольшой шаг. Вслепую нащупала рукав Аомине и потянула за собой.

 Сорвалось.

 За несколько походов в тот-самый-отсек Аомине даже привык к этой громадине, а управление уже не выглядело чертовым набором кнопок. Только Сацуки смотрела на них так тоскливо, что становилось не по себе. Хоронит их уже, что ли.

 — Эй, Сацуки, ты съела что-то не то?

 — А? Почему? Нет, — рассеянно отвечала она, отводила взгляд в сторону или утыкалась в бумаги. Ей же надо было делать кучу своих заметок.

 — Тогда не стой с таким кислым лицом.

 Самому будто не паршиво.

 

 

Вечером Имаёши сообщил, что постарается позаботиться об их отступлении на ту сторону — связаться с Европой в нынешних условиях было нелегко. И еще раз спросил, уверены ли они в том, что делают, потому что шанс на благополучный исход не так и велик. Лучше бы Имаёши помалкивал, при одном упоминании вероятности успеха Сацуки бледнела, на ее плечах лежало и так слишком много.

 — Что с эвакуацией?

 — Хайзаки поможет, — ответил Аомине.

 — Кисе-кун, — сказал Имаёши, — раз твоему командиру будет больше негде работать, пусть приходит ко мне. В таких серьезных и исполнительных сотрудниках я души не чаю.

 Вот мудак, никогда не забывает потрепаться о своей выгоде. Только в этот раз Аомине совсем не злился.

 С того дня Хайзаки неожиданно подрядился помогать. Аомине ни разу не видел его таким спокойным и деятельным. Как подменили. Заявил, что полетел бы с Кисе, только Аомине же бездарный пилот и посадку базы ему не доверить. Тогда что-то царапнуло в груди изнутри и совсем не потому, что Хайзаки ему не доверял. По большому счету было плевать, что тот общался с ним сдержанно и холодно, словно терпел и делал одолжение. Только с Кисе Хайзаки вел себя куда теплее — не огрызался, иногда даже криво улыбался или приносил лишнюю банку энергетика. Аомине это совсем не нравилось и его, как бестолкового подростка, тянуло каждый раз сесть между ними, встрять в разговор и любым способом не дать остаться наедине.  

 

 

Изучая чертежи, Сацуки лежала на полу и болтала ногами в воздухе. Пижамные штаны задрались и оголили светлые тонкие щиколотки. Такие тонкие, что запястья Аомине, наверно, и то были шире. На одном из углов чертежа стояла банка шоколадной пасты, — и откуда только взяла, неужели тоже приволокла с собой?! — выполняя стратегическую роль кнопки. Вся каюта Сацуки теперь походила на небольшой следственный отдел: стены заняли чертежи, кровать завалили бумагами, на которые не хватило стен, и они, с мигренью и хроническим недосыпом, проводили здесь ночи напролет.

 В этот раз Аомине досталась гордая роль программиста. Не сказать, что он был в этом силен, но простые коды ему давались — с такой интенсивной подготовкой чему только не научишься, даже насильно. Как назло, черт, было не оторваться и не нарушить идиллию двух идиотов, которые просиживали штаны на кровати Сацуки и тихо переговаривались, склонившись над падом. Так спокойно, будто и не было ничего, и Кисе Хайзаки давно смилостивился и простил.

 Аомине искоса глядел в их сторону, следил за движением губ. Они болтали о боевых машинах, ничего особенного, но это все равно Аомине не нравилось. И в голове все вертелись слова «я бы с ним полетел и справился лучше», то и дело отвлекая. Следуя невнятному порыву, Аомине нашарил стертый ластик на столе и запулил Кисе в голову.

 — Ауч, — мгновенно среагировал тот, нащупывая орудие обстрела на одеяле.

 Хайзаки поднял на Аомине взгляд, и сдержанная ухмылка была красноречивее некуда — тот все понимал. Уши загорели огнем, Аомине уткнулся в монитор и больше к ним не поворачивался, борясь с собой и со стыдом.

 Чувство собственничества выдало Аомине с головой. А когда они глубокой ночью уже вышли из каюты Сацуки, оно же подтолкнуло схватить Кисе за волосы на затылке и жадно поцеловать на прощание, закрепляя свои права. Конечно, чтобы Хайзаки не видел, хотя, может, лучше бы видел.

 —  Ого, — только и выдохнул осоловевший Кисе, — ты чего?

 — Ничего.

 Аомине ни за что не признается, даже под дулом пистолета.

 

* * *

 

Вчетвером они распланировали день до секунды.

 За двое суток до планируемого Кисе вытащил Аомине на смотровую площадку. Пришел ночью к нему в каюту в домашней одежде, сказал, что хочет посмотреть на Землю. Быть может, в последний раз.

 — Еще чего придумал, ничего и не последний, — сказал Аомине, глядя сквозь защитный экран, и повторил, уже себе: — Не последний.

 За все месяцы на станции Аомине к этой площадке до жути привык. Он даже ужинал здесь — иногда один, иногда с Кисе или Сацуки. А сколько литров гадкого пойла здесь было выпито. Все же хорошо, что когда-то эти двое напились и нацарапали ему рекомендацию. Хорошо, что когда-то он упустил наркодилера, а Кисе с тупой делегацией отправили на Землю снимать котят с дерева.

 Интересно, доведется ли ему когда-нибудь еще половить раков?

 Они стояли у самого края, Кисе кусал щеку изнутри, с тоской глядя на размытый полукруг голубой планеты под ногами.

 — Хэй, — за ворот футболки он потянул Аомине к себе и поцеловал так отчаянно, что у Аомине что-то защемило в груди.

 Последняя неделя была бешеной, и не подумаешь, что совсем недавно они били с Хайзаки друг другу морды, даже не представляя, что все может обернуться так, как вышло теперь.

 А вдруг… Аомине правда обнимает Кисе в последний раз? Что за чушь собачья. Конечно же нет. У них будет еще миллион этих объятий, у них все впереди. Но все же он шарил ладонями у Кисе под свитером, пытаясь на ощупь запомнить каждый изгиб тела. В движениях Кисе читалось то же самое.

 Аомине оторвался от губ, сгреб волосы у него на затылке, потянул, отклоняя его голову назад, длинным движением лизнул в шею от ямки между ключиц и по кадыку. Кисе выдохнул через приоткрытый рот и вцепился ему в плечи, подставляя шею, и Аомине забылся, потерялся, отдавшись голому животному инстинкту.

 Вот же, может, послезавтра все закончится, а у него мысли только о том, что они с Кисе так и не...

 Руки у Кисе были горяченные, сильные, трогали его так, что мурашки бежали по коже. Ну как тут об этом не думать?

 Старое желание вернулось с удвоенной силой, заставило толкнуть Кисе и прижать спиной к стеклу. Кисе оперся на лопатки, подался бедрами вперед, уперся пахом ему в пах. Так твердо, так жарко. У Аомине внизу все тянуло и ныло нестерпимо. Как же долго он ждал. Неделя казалась вечностью.

 Потянувшись за новым поцелуем, Кисе сунул руки ему в брюки и в трусы и с нажимом смял теплыми ладонями его ягодицы, притиснул к себе плотнее.

 Поцелуи были глубокими и тягучими, а мысли медленно превращались в вязкую кашу.

 — Тебе все равно, — пробормотал Кисе, тыкаясь губами ему то в ухо, то в скулу, то в шею, — если увидят?

 Аомине и правда было плевать. Площадка была огромной, мало ли кто возился в темноте, отвлеченно думал он, стягивая с Кисе свитер через голову; следом полетела его собственная футболка.

 — Можем пойти к…

 — Нет, — прервал Кисе севшим голосом, — только не останавливайся.

 Эти слова подхлестнули Аомине точно плеть.

 Кисе стонал от его поцелуев, царапая спину, терся, сбивчиво шепча, как хочет его, что никого никогда не хотел так сильно.

 Судорожно, дрожащими руками он спустил с него штаны, Кисе положил ладони ему на бедра и сдвинул брюки вместе с трусами вниз — член Аомине качнулся, коснувшись его живота. Кисе переступил, выпутываясь из штанин, и, будто прочитав мысли, забросил ногу Аомине на талию, вжимаясь в него так сильно, как только мог.

 Аомине трогал его за задницу, раздвигал ягодицы, проводил с нажимом между ними, и Кисе выгибало в его руках.

 Кисе с жадностью сосал его пальцы, покусывая за самые кончики и глядя ему в глаза. Он ощущал чуть ли не физический голод, когда растягивал его, а Кисе не сжимался, не отстранялся, а только закидывал ногу выше, чтобы Аомине смог глубже засунуть пальцы.

 Хотелось слиться, прижаться так, чтобы не осталось ни одного упущенного участка тела.

 Он еле нашел в кармане спущенных штанов презервативы — давно таскал пачку только ради этого случая, — и непослушными руками раскатал по члену.

 Кисе не пикнул, только цеплялся до боли за его плечи и дышал горячо и часто. Аомине прижался к нему щекой и почувствовал, как от стиснутых зубов напряжена его челюсть. Аомине сдавило так, что пятна поплыли перед глазами, но когда он вошел целиком, то замер, наслаждаясь моментом.

 Вот так, вот так куда лучше.

 Первые осторожные толчки вскоре сменились ритмичными и глубокими. Кисе глушил свои стоны, впиваясь зубами в шею или плечи Аомине, но даже глухие и самые тихие стоны эхом разносились по пустому пространству.

 Аомине подхватил Кисе под коленями и толкался в него, толкался как в забвении.

 А потом потянул за плечо и развернул лицом к стеклу смотровой площадки. Кисе уперся в нее руками и подался бедрами назад, что даже сквозь марево возбуждения Аомине засмотрелся: тем как грудная клетка ходила ходуном от тяжелого дыхания, как напрягались под кожей мышцы.

 — Ну же, — простонал Кисе, и Аомине растянул пальцами его ягодицы в стороны, чтобы снова войти. — Еще. Скорее.

 Аомине вжимался грудью в его взмокшую спину, и вскоре Кисе убрал его руку с бедра и положил на свой каменный член, заставил обхватить и задвигать по нему кулаком. Пол и потолок в голове поменялись местами, перед глазами все плыло. Аомине рычал Кисе в шею, вдыхал его дурманящий запах и кусал за лопатки, хотел, чтобы этот раз впечатался в память и тело навсегда.

 Со сдавленным криком Кисе кончил прямо на стекло. Положив ему на плечо подбородок, Аомине наблюдал из-под полуприкрытых век, как белесые капли медленно стекали полосами вниз, и вскоре его самого накрыло с головой.

 Обессиленный, он сполз вместе с Кисе на пол и уткнулся носом ему между лопаток, бормоча его имя.

 

* * *

 

 Сацуки что-то черкала в своих записях или делала вид, чтобы не зареветь. Вот дура. Лицо у нее осунулось, и ни одна шутка никак не могла отвлечь ее даже самую малость. Убеждать, что все будет нормально, и они с Кисе не пропадут, было бесполезно. Даже если все получится, то в ближайшие годы они все равно не смогут увидеться. Черт бы побрал все эти пушки и войны.

 Днем Аомине прошелся по станции, по крайней мере по тем углам, дорогу в которые помнил. Не спеша оглядел их, запоминая, особенно ангар, в котором впервые столкнулся с Кисе. Навевало воспоминания.

 День был обычным. Завтрак, тренировка, обед. Только в столовой Кисе сел не как обычно напротив, а рядом. Будто и завтра день будет таким же: Аомине разлепит глаза в пять утра, поплетется на тренировку, вечером схлопочет от Сацуки по какому-нибудь нелепому поводу, а ночью придет в каюту Кисе.

 Вечером все началось.

 21:52. Скоро прозвучит сигнал отбоя. Сейчас все уже наверняка страдали разной ерундой. Например, сосед из каюты напротив жутко любил играть в карты и неустанно на протяжении всех этих месяцев пытался уговорить Аомине на партию-другую. Другой — любил го. Третий собирал модели поездов.

 22:38. Сацуки провела их к ангару с машиной так же, как и в прошлый раз, украдкой и извилистыми путями. Все было расписано по минутам, если не по секундам. До половины двенадцатого она с ними, потом сделает вид, что уйдет в каюту, а дальше дело за Хайзаки — поднять учебную тревогу по экстренной эвакуации и посадить на Землю спасательный отсек.

 Накануне Аомине припугнул его, чтобы тот присмотрел за Сацуки и не распускал руки.

 — Да понял-понял, — привычно хамски сказал тот, но верилось, что просьбу он выполнит. — Эй, — он обратился к Кисе, замялся, видимо, подбирая слова, чтобы не выглядеть мягким, но в итоге просто протянул ему руку. — Не сдохните там.

 — Еще чего, — Кисе ослепительно улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь.

 А Сацуки сейчас рассказывала им про блюда, пирожные и конфеты, которые хотела бы попробовать. Рассказывала, сосредоточенно тараторя, не слушая ответов — видимо, совсем отчаялась. Стояла вся, сжавшись, такая хрупкая. Длинная челка падала на лицо, скрывая глаза.

 — Сацуки, — остановил её Аомине и положил ладонь на ее макушку. — Будешь реветь — значит, не веришь в нас.

 — Буду верить в то, что дуракам везет.

 — Точно, значит, Аоминеччи будет удачливее меня, — сказал Кисе и заработал подзатыльник.

 Момои проверила снаряжение и комбинезон каждого. Даже то, застегнуты ли у них все молнии.

 — Надеюсь, мы не грохнемся, едва вылетев отсюда на твоей колымаге.

 — Дай-чан! — и впервые за долгие часы она выдала подобие улыбки, зато искренней.

 Последние сутки никто из них толком не спал.

 23:30. Она обняла их обоих разом так, что даже у Аомине захрустели ребра. Плечи Сацуки вздрогнули, но она не заплакала. Просто тихо стояла и будто не дышала.

 — Увидимся, Момоиччи, — Кисе мягко сжал ее за плечо.

 — Слышишь, Сацуки? Мы не прощаемся.

 Она кивнула, не поднимая головы:

 — Постарайтесь.

 Она смотрела на них, осторожно пятясь назад, и с каждым шагом глаза ее блестели все больше и больше, наполняясь слезами. Как только перешагнет порог — так хлынут рекой.

 Мужественная ты девчонка, Сацуки, хоть и бестолковая. Как в последний путь проводила, вот дура, а. Светлая прядь волос как на прощание мелькнула в дверном проеме, и Аомине сглотнул внезапно подступивший к горлу ком. Кисе рядом тер глаза, но усиленно делал вид, что спокоен и расслаблен.

 00:23

 «Внимание, код 1451»

 «Код 1451»

 Оглушительный рев тревоги встряхнул всю орбитальную базу, если не всю галактику разом. Им хватило этого времени ровно, чтобы запрыгнуть в свои кабины.

 — Не могла придумать интерфейс попроще? — заворчал Аомине себе под нос, устраиваясь в сиденье, которое было куда удобней тех моделей, в которых ему удалось побывать.

 Схему вылета и управление они отработали детально, не зря же столько не спали.

 Оставалось дождаться, когда спасательный отсек отстыкуется и отлетит на безопасное расстояние.

 Именно сейчас — почему именно сейчас? — жутко захотелось кофе. И на старую работу. И на свой диван. Да хоть в «Голубого конька».

 Кисе сперва молчал. Потом вышел на голосовую связь и спросил, все ли в порядке.

 — Иначе быть не может, — заявил Аомине, и Кисе на том конце засмеялся. Время неотвратимо шагало вперед. Звуки тревоги стихли, погрузив станцию в гробовую тишину.

 Погнали.

 Мягкий щелчок, и панель управления ожила в ту же секунду. Махина низко загудела, двинулась — все, как и говорила Сацуки. Отсоединились ограничители, в стене отъехала боковая панель, и Кисе закрепил на правой руке боевой машины лучевую пушку, размером едва ли не с саму машину.

 Пуск.

 Их вжало со всей силы в кресла, пока не выкинуло за люк, в космос. Включились двигатели, и машина повисла в вакууме.

 — Тебе нельзя промахнуться, помнишь? — послышался голос Кисе. По видеосвязи было больше видно шлем, чем его самого.

 — Еще бы.

 Сацуки предупреждала, что заряда у них хватит только на три попытки. Они договорились, что Аомине отвечает за выстрелы, а Кисе — за пилотирование.

 База на расстоянии уже совсем не выглядела огромной. Спасательный отсек размером с горошину стремительно отдалялся от базы.

 — На два часа, — послышался голос Кисе, и Аомине вскинул ствол, прицеливаясь. Да уж, это тебе не в тире палить, усмехнулся он про себя.

 — Готов?

 — Так точно.

 — На три.

 — Три, два, один…

 Их тряхнуло, и ослепительная вспышка света проглотила половину орбитальной базы за раз. Ту часть, где были каюты и смотровая площадка.

 Кисе включил двигатели на всю мощь, маневрируя и возвращаясь на исходную точку.

 — Ну как?

 — Терпимо.

 После перезарядки Аомине медленно выдохнул и прицелился снова.

 — Готов?

 — Угу.

 Снова вспыхнул свет, Аомине пригляделся: в этот раз выстрел задел, но прошел по касательной.

 Черт.

 Аомине вытер вспотевший лоб и прицелился в третий раз. Снова выдохнул, концентрируясь, как вдруг что-то запищало, и следом раздался знакомый крик:

 — Кисе! Ты слышишь, Кисе?!

 — Да, майор Касамацу.

 — Ты что творишь, совсем охренел?

 — Видимо, совсем, — ответил Кисе. — Командир, позже вы все узнаете. Обещаю, вы меня поймете. Ребятам передайте привет. — Кисе говорил тихо и коротко, а после паузы добавил: — Я был счастлив служить под вашим началом, — и Кисе отдал честь, несмотря на то, что Касамацу его не видел.

 В динамике раздался шорох — конец связи.

 —  Поехали? — после паузы спросил Кисе.

 Последний выстрел. Как жирная точка в их жизни на Земле.

 Аомине прицелился. От станции, вытягиваясь вдоль орбиты, уже разлетались обломки, издалека похожие на крошки от булок, которые он так любил.

 — Три, два…

  Ну, прощайте.

 Толчок, новый взрыв — вот и не осталось от станции ничего, кроме обломков.

 От отдачи их отбросило назад сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, и оборвало видеосвязь. Аомине пощелкал кнопками.

 — Бесполезно, — сказал ему Кисе.

 Они остались болтаться одни в черноте и звенящей тишине.

 Кисе мягко развернул машину в пространстве. Она была полностью на ручном управлении, поэтому все зависело теперь от них. Даже если бы был автопилот, для экономии энергии для такого расстояния им пришлось бы его отключить.

 — Эй, — позвал Аомине, — ты там?

 В ответ негромко засмеялись:

 — Где же еще. Теперь мне и деться от тебя некуда, Аоминеччи.

 — И не надо.

 Аомине протянул руку и дотронулся пальцами до потухшего монитора. Там, где до этого было изображение Кисе. Жалко, из одной кабины было нельзя перебраться в другую. Можно было хотя бы потрогать Кисе в таком случае.

 — Как там говорят, до гроба?

 — Буквально.

 — А если мы вдруг попадем… в параллельную вселенную, что ты будешь делать?

 — Не знаю. Наверно, пошел бы посмотреть, что в этой вселенной едят.

 — А я бы пошел и снова познакомился с тобой в каком-нибудь «Голубом коньке».

 — Веришь в красную нить судьбы?

 — С тобой — поверил.

 — Эй. Кисе.

 — М?

 — Скажу на всякий случай.

 — Слушаю.

 — Я люблю тебя.

 — Аоминеччи...

 — Ты что... ревешь?

 — Я тебя люблю, Аоминеччи.

 — Может, уже начнешь называть меня по имени?

 — Дайки.

 — Так-то лучше.

 — Мы же долетим, правда?

 — Что за глупый вопрос. Конечно.


End file.
